Bella and the Bum
by SuddenlySandi
Summary: Edward lives life on his own terms and meets a woman who needs to learn what life is really all about. They make a deal to spend a day in each other's world. Someone will have to change if they want a relationship, but which? AH story by SDFreeze
1. Chapter 1

**Bella and the Bum **

**By SDFreeze…Sandi**

**Chapter 1**

**Edward lives life on his own terms and meets a woman who needs to learn what life is really all about. They make a deal to spend a day in each other's world. Someone will have to change if they want a relationship, but each one is certain their way is best. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.**

**This story will deal with some mature themes with regard to abuse. If this is a trigger for you, you may want to read THE CUBE instead.**

* * *

I was sitting against the building playing my guitar. People naturally dropped money into my case, but I didn't need it. I usually took it by the homeless shelter and gave it to them. I knew I looked down and out, but I just lived a different life than most people.

I wasn't singing yet. I was warming up on my guitar as a woman approached. She was dressed in a suit, uptight and bitchy. I didn't actually know if she was bitchy or not, but I assumed she was by the look of her posture. She stood straight and stared at people right in the eyes until they looked away.

She was talking on her phone, another thing I swore to live without. Why did people feel the need to be in constant contact with other people that they hated? Most calls were business calls. We couldn't even eat without talking business nowadays.

I watched her as she stopped walking right in front of me. Her voice was loud and she was giving somebody some shit. She sounded like she was scolding a child, but with horrible language, so it must be a colleague.

I kept playing and she finally turned to glare at me. "Do you mind?" she said harshly.

"Nope," I replied, and played louder.

"I'm trying to talk on the phone," she replied.

I knew this was a power struggle. She could simply walk further down the sidewalk, but she chose to insist I stop playing. "I'm playing the guitar, not trying to play it, but actually playing it," I said with a smile.

"Get a real job," she said, as if I hadn't heard that line before. She wasn't original, she was predictable. I hated predictable people. I wanted a world where people were unique and relished their differences, not where we all looked, dressed, and acted the same.

"Get an office," I replied. Predictable women were so cute when they grew angry, in a very predictable way.

She ended her call and turned to face me full on. I could tell she wasn't used to being thwarted and it made me all the more anxious to thwart her.

"If I give you a hundred bucks will you stop playing? Maybe go buy some more liquor or get a tattoo or another piercing?"

She was not only predictable, but cliché too. I didn't have one tattoo or piercing. I found the human body beautiful without all that crap. I also didn't drink, I mean I did drink, but not to an excess. I wasn't a street bum; I was a musician sharing my talent with anyone who cared to listen.

"If I give you a hug, will you grow a personality?" I tossed back at her.

Oh I did it now. Little miss corporation was pissed, royally pissed. I must have hit a nerve, maybe some unrequited love criticized her personality and now it was a sore spot. She was actually a bit hot when she was mad. She should be mad all the time.

I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face as she called me and my mother horrible names. I wasn't actually listening to what she was ranting about, but I got the gist. I suddenly wondered why she was putting so much energy into yelling at me…didn't she have a phone call to make?

"What's your name?" I asked her when she finally took a breath.

"Why would I tell you my name?" she asked back.

I glanced at her legs, not just because they were long and shapely, but I wondered again why she wasn't using them to leave my corner.

"Because I am the only interesting person you've met all day, or all week, hell probably all year."

She folded her arms and looked me up and down. I didn't mind, I would strip if she asked me to. "What makes you so interesting?" she asked with a sarcastic laugh. "I just have to hear this."

Again I noticed how she stayed put and didn't walk away. There was something about that was holding her interest. "You tell me," I chuckled. "You're the one standing here when you can simply walk away."

"Go to hell," she said and stomped off.

"Tell me your name," I yelled after her. I was playing with her now and enjoying it immensely. "I'll just make one up if you don't."

She didn't turn around, but raised her hand high into the air and flipped me off. I laughed loudly and returned to my song. I needed a name for her, something that would fit her look and attitude. I had names for several people I didn't know. Like Sunshine, the elderly woman who smiled at me constantly, or Popeye, the man with huge forearms.

I got it, I'd call her Snapper. She snapped at everyone and everything. I could only imagine how miserable Snapper was to have a life that caused her to snap at people. She probably had a stressful job and no man to help her relax. She was the type of woman who would eat a man alive and suck the spirit right out of him. I felt a little sorry for her and her sad life.

I played for most of the afternoon and then made my trek to the shelter. I saw Trina at the desk and she smiled up at me. "How much are you bringing us today?" she asked.

"I was offered a hundred bucks to stop playing," I told her, and she shook her head. "I didn't take it."

"Of course not, that would have been noble," she teased.

"I added the hundred myself. Have a good day," I said, and left.

I walked over to my basement apartment under a dry cleaner's. I loved living below the sidewalk. People look up to envy, never down. I had one small window at the top of the wall where I could watch people's feet as they walked by. I loved feet. God created feet to move us. Cars and trains and all sorts of transportation only took away the purpose of our feet.

I rubbed my face and scratched my beard. It felt thick and I knew I needed to shave it before it got to be too much to handle. I got in the shower and then towel dried my hair without combing it. I heated some vegetable soup and noticed some of my bread was beginning to grow stale. I grabbed the bag and headed to the waterfront to feed the seagulls.

I watched the ships come in and out of the harbor and noticed a huge yacht covered in lights with loud music. I wandered over to see people dressed in ball gowns and tuxes boarding for a party. It was most likely a charity event. Where people dress in expensive clothes, eat expensive food, and donated to the less fortunate… who they would never actually associate with.

"Hi music man," I heard someone say.

I glanced over to see Greeter. He was a homeless man who spoke to everyone he saw. He was a few rolls short of a dozen, but he was gentle and kind. "How are you doing tonight?" I asked him.

"I feel a storm coming in my bones," he answered, and looked up at the sky.

"Do you have a place to ride it out?" I asked. I had offered Greeter my couch several times before, but he preferred to find places outside to ride out storms. He nodded and headed off as I went back to watching the rich play at being generous.

I was shocked when I saw Snapper arrive with a large man in a tux. She got out of a limo and waited for the man to offer his arm before walking to the yacht with her head high. I was sitting on a bench with my bag of bread and only her eyes moved to look at me.

She suddenly gasped and stopped walking. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a very condescending manner.

"I'm feeding the gulls. Is that why you're here too?" I asked, as if her gown meant nothing.

"This is a private party," she pointed out.

I was sitting on a public bench, how was that intruding on her private party? Maybe I should call her Clueless instead of Snapper. "Am I interrupting you philanthropic need to help the helpless?"

"Can you panhandle elsewhere?" she asked, but not nicely.

I laughed loudly this time. I hadn't asked anyone for anything. I was feeding seagulls and nothing more. It was her haughty attitude that assumed more. "Sure honey, just for you," I said, and stood to walk away.

She boarded the yacht with a sense of pride that she was able to shoo off the homeless man so the others could party with a free conscience. Snapper was a piece of work and I felt the need to teach her a lesson or two. I went back home and shaved before donning my obligatory tux and headed back to the party.

I was allowed right on board and saw a banner announcing the party was to help build a shelter for victims of domestic abuse. There were gift baskets lined along the deck where you could purchase expensive items to help the cause.

I ate some caviar and carried around a shrimp cocktail glass as I listened to various conversations. Nobody bothered to speak to me and I was perfectly fine with it. The program began and I saw Snapper walk over to a microphone and ask for everyone's attention. This was going to be good.

"Welcome to the launch party for the official creation of Home of Hope. It is our goal to raise enough money to secure a location for the shelter. Then we will work on funding to open the place. Everyone, open your wallets and be very generous to help those victims of domestic violence."

She handed the microphone to an auctioneer and he brought up the first item, a trip to France. I listened as people laughed and giggled, trying to outbid each other. I finally walked over and climbed onto the food table.

"I'll fund the entire project," I yelled out.

The room grew silent and everyone turned to look at me. I had ruined their fun, they could care less about the shelter, they wanted to impress each other as they bid.

"Yeah, we can all go home," I continued. "I'll let you use one of my buildings and give you enough cash to keep the place running for five years."

Nobody knew what to say. They all chuckled nervously at the seemingly deranged man. They were all dressed up with nothing to do. There was still the issue of all the wonderful auction items they wanted as their own.

"We're here to fund the House of Hope right?" I asked, and all the staring faces nodded at me. "Okay, it is funded, we can go home now."

Snapper walked toward me with her hot, mad face that I was really beginning to like. I smiled widely and she had no idea who I was. She had stared right at my face and into my eyes, but she only saw me now that I was one of them. "Is this a joke?" she asked.

"Yes, this is," I replied. "But my offer isn't."

"Who are you?" she asked with disbelief.

"Bruce Wayne," I teased and she narrowed her eyes in anger. "My money is good. Who do I talk to about picking a location and signing the lease?"

She glanced around ignorantly. They were prepared to party, not actually solve a social issue. She finally said, "Call the law firm of Newton and Black."

"I don't have a phone," I announced, and I saw her mouth twitch as if thinking I was a fraud and the party could continue. "But I can give you a number to call." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pen. She grabbed a napkin, but I held her wrist tightly and wrote on her hand. I scribbled the number and then wrote; _I have to feed the gulls now, bye. _I walked out of the party and back to my place to change out of my clothes.

I had no idea what the fools did for the rest of the night, or if they would even call the number to my banker. I crawled onto my mattress lying on the floor and pulled my hole-filled quilt over my body and went right to sleep.

The greatest thing about a clear conscience is the ability to sleep soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella and the Bum **

**By SDFreeze…Sandi**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward lives life on his own terms and meets a woman who needs to learn what life is really all about. They make a deal to spend a day in each other's world. Someone will have to change if they want a relationship, but each one is certain their way is best. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.**

**This story will deal with some mature themes with regard to abuse. If this is a trigger for you, you may want to read THE CUBE instead.**

* * *

2

I woke up and stretched my body before climbing off the floor and making my way over to my fridge. I got some milk and made a pot of oatmeal for breakfast. The storm had moved in and it was raining hard. I would have to ride the monorail to play today.

I made my way to the ticket booth and bought several tokens for the day. I climbed on board and moved to the very back car. I sat on the top of the seat with my back against the train car. I played softly until people began to filter to the back of the train, then I added vocals and played louder.

I got several rounds of applause, which meant more to me than the offered change. As the train passed over my usual corner I saw Snapper waiting there with irritation. She was smoking and glancing up and down the street. I jumped off at the next stop and rushed to my corner. She saw me coming and angrily threw down her cigarette.

"Explain," she demanded.

"Okay, particles from space erupted into a big explosion forming a …."

"Who the hell are you?" she interrupted me, obviously not interested in how the universe was formed.

I smiled and she only grew angrier. "I'm Edward Cullen," I finally admitted.

She laughed and took a step back, then laughed again and looked around like she wanted to share the joke with someone else.

"No you're not," she said softly, and suddenly wouldn't look me in the eye anymore.

I pulled out my worn wallet and looked at my license. "Yep, I'm him alright," I announced.

She stepped forward again and grabbed it out of my hands. She not only looked at my identification but she opened the slot to look at the cash I had inside. Maybe she planned on robbing me and I had been taken in by her pretty face.

"All you have to do is ask and I'll give you some cash," I said honestly.

She threw the wallet at me, hitting me in the chest, an odd thing to do for a woman building a shelter to stop domestic abuse.

"Is this some Howard Hughes, pay it forward kind of shit you're pulling here?"

I laughed loudly at her reference. I wasn't afraid of germs like Hughes was, and I certainly didn't have a debt to repay. I was simply a man of means filling a need in the community. It was her trying to make it into something sinister.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked, appalled.

I leaned in a whispered loudly, "You ask as if it would be something new. Don't you get laughed at often in that costume?"

She looked down at her designer suit as if expecting to see she forgot her skirt. She had no idea I meant the farce of trying to appear important just because of a label instead of her actions and ideas. This was too easy and I needed to rein it in a bit. She was hard on the outside, but I sensed something fragile on the inside.

"I'm serious about my offer; if you need a shelter you have one," I said honestly. "No need to throw anymore fancy parties to help the abused, thank God."

"You just don't get it," she said and turned to walk away. It surprised me she would give up so early, I mean, I got off the monorail to fight with her. She didn't seem like a quitter to me. I jogged up to her and noticed how well she balanced on her thin heels. How in the world did women learn to do that?

"I'm a humble man," I admitted vainly. "Enlighten me, what don't I get?"

"We work hard," she said loudly as she turned to lay into me. "We eat and breathe our jobs, so we need to feel like part of the community by giving back. We don't have time so we give back money,"

'No, you don't get it," I said and stepped up closely to show her I was not intimidated by her kick ass personality. "You walk past people and give them your change because you don't want it jingling around in your purse or pocket. You hope it makes us disappear so we don't mess up your pretty city with the sight of us. You are the one in shackles, not us."

I could tell my diatribe kicked up her anger. She was almost shooting steam from her ears when she pointed her finger and me and declared, "Us, you are not part of any us. You are the ring leader of people like me. Where do you get your money from Mr. Cullen? I know all about you."

Her declaration amused me greatly. She knew nothing about me but the dribble she read online.

"What's my favorite color?" I asked, to prove she knew nothing about me. She wasn't amused. Her mouth tightened and her hands pulled into fists. I got the feeling I would be the first resident of my new center for abused people. "Okay, I can't help it if my family has money, I didn't ask to be born a Cullen, but I can damn sure change the course of my life."

"It's a cop out and you know it," she said angrily. "You wouldn't choose to live like this if you had no other options. It is easy to be sanctimonious when you have billions to fall back on."

"This isn't some rich kids attempt at redemption," I said angrily. "These are my values and nothing will change them. I suggest you lighten up and enjoy life, it doesn't last long and regret is a hard pill to swallow."

Yeah, that sounded good. I had no idea if it was true, but it sounded true. I had always been different and walked to the beat of my own drum, or in my case, my own guitar. I hated designer clothing and huge homes with more staff than family. I found my parents associates boring and predictable. The people I met on the street were exciting and so much deeper.

"I enjoy my life," she said, but not nearly as forceful as someone enjoying her life would speak.

"When's the last time you walked barefoot on grass? Or skipped rope? Or made up a poem?"

"I'm a public defender; we don't have time for that. When was the last time you had an abuser locked away or helped a mother get clean and get her children back? Your life is a joke."

"That would make an awesome song," I said, and pulled out my pen and wrote on my hand. She stood there with her mouth hanging open and I totally expected her to walk away. She surprised me, and I liked it. It was unusual coming from a predictable woman.

"Your poor parents," she murmured.

"Yesterday you called me a fornicator of my biological female parent, now you pity her?"

"You are Edward Cullen, act like it," she yelled, and it only proved my point. I was expected to be a certain way because of my name. In reality I was being true to who I was. I loved real life, not the façade so many people created for themselves.

"What's your name?" I asked yet again.

She gave me a wary look and then said softly, "Isabella Swan."

Oh man, were her parents pretentious. I couldn't call her Isabella, it didn't fit. It was like her designer suits, too much for a real person. I decided to call her Bella.

"Bella, let me show you my world for one day. Then you can decide if I'm pretending to be something I'm not," I bargained.

"I don't have time for childish games," she said, but I could tell she was a bit intrigued. Childish games were exactly what she needed, and I would happily oblige. I was the greatest player of childish games.

"One day, anyone can spare one day after getting an entire center funded with just one yacht party," I said, and added my most charming smile, the one that got panties wet and forgiveness for anything.

"Fine, one day. Impress me," she said and held out her arms toward the city center.

"Um…you have to change first. I don't hang out with people dressed like that," I pointed out.

She looked me up and down and then said sarcastically, "I don't have gutter clothes."

She probably expected me to make do with her power suit, but I was prepared. "I have some clothes you can borrow."

She gasped and then added hatefully, "I'm not your size."

I raised my shirt to show a rope holding up my too big jeans. "I'm not my size either, but I have more rope."

I could tell by the look on her face she wasn't about to wear some of my second hand jeans. "I'll go home and change," she said hesitantly.

I decided to take her past Cullen Manor first. She would feel more secure in her suit, then I would teach her life's most important lesson, you can't judge a book by its cover. "Do you want to see my parents' home?" I asked and saw her eyes light up.

"Seriously?"

"Come on," I said and walked to the bus stop.

She looked up at the sign and then shook her head adamantly. "Oh no, I'm not riding a city bus," she demanded.

"I don't have a car and it is too far to walk," I told her.

"I have a car," she said and turned to head back to the parking garage. I didn't complain. I would let her drive to my parents' home and to her place to change, and then I would insist on public transportation.

Because she was predictable her car was predictable too, a black Lexus 350. I went to get in and she spoke over the top of the car. "Are you clean; I mean do you have anything on your pants?"

I think she seriously wanted to know if I urinated or shit my pants. She was mucking up the environment with her gasoline engine but she worried about tainting the leather. I refused to answer, because it was a bit emasculating. I was bohemian, not barbarian.

She drove to my parents' home without needing directions, because everyone in Seattle knew where the Cullen Mansion was. We pulled up to the security gate and I punched in a code. A woman's voice came over the intercom and I leaned over Bella to talk to her. Bella raised her hands and moved back as much as possible so she wouldn't have to touch me. I had an overwhelming desire to lick her, but I refrained.

"Hi Carmen," I said into the speaker. "It's Edward."

"Come to the back door, dear," she answered, with excitement in her voice.

"Who's Carmen?" Bella asked.

"The love of my life," I said with a smile, then gave her directions to the back of the house. We walked through a large courtyard and up some cement stairs when the door flew open and an old portly woman walked out with her arms spread wide.

"Edward, we miss you so much, come in, come in," she said and hugged me tightly with her huge bosom.

"This is Bella," I said, and walked through the large kitchen as Carmen gave Bella a big hug.

I loved the kitchen; it was always warm and filled with amazing smells. Carmen had worked for my family for years and she never kicked me out of the kitchen. I peeked into the hallway and saw my mother's secretary, Tanya.

"You don't have an appointment," she said angrily at me. I could only see my mother by appointment and it was just what I wanted Bella to see.

"She doesn't have five minutes to meet a friend of mine?" I asked, and tried to act contrite. I knew I wouldn't be able to see her, but I pretended to be put out.

"Her schedule is full. You know better than to just show up, what is wrong with you?" Tanya chastised.

I looked at Bella and said, "I'm sorry, my mother is too busy to meet you or to see me." I glanced back at Tanya and asked, "What about my father?"

"You know I have no idea about his schedule, I don't think he is even in town."

I tried to act disappointed as I nodded and then led Bella up a back staircase to a large wooden door. "I'll show you my childhood room," I announced, and opened the door. The furniture was large, dark wooden pieces. The drapes were heavy and blocked any light from the windows.

"It's beautiful," Bella said, and I frowned because she just didn't get it. There was nothing in the room to prove I had ever been there. I spent eighteen years of my life in that room, but it didn't have one single piece of me even though nothing in the room had changed over the years.

"Great how everything matches, isn't it?" I said sarcastically. "Imagine how lucky I was not to have Ninja Turtles or Power Rangers to mess it up."

Bella turned to face me and gave me a disgusted chuckle. "Poor Edward, he was raised in a beautiful mansion but he missed out on the marketing of mass media."

"I bet you had a Barbie," I challenged her.

"No, I had Teresa, her brunette friend," she informed me.

I was stunned; I didn't know Barbie had a friend. I thought she only hung out with Ken, trying to get him to pull the trigger and marry her, but he couldn't because he was gay. I really needed a sister, being an only child left me clueless to so many things.

* * *

This is the link for the TWILIGHTED forum for the Cube story. All Sdfreeze story discussions should take place in THE CUBE discussion forum, to keep them together.

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=11931&p=1178902


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella and the Bum **

**By SDFreeze…Sandi**

**Chapter 3**

**Edward lives life on his own terms and meets a woman who needs to learn what life is really all about. They make a deal to spend a day in each other's world. Someone will have to change if they want a relationship, but each one is certain their way is best. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.**

**This story will deal with some mature themes with regard to abuse. If this is a trigger for you, you may want to read THE CUBE instead.**

* * *

We left the museum, I mean the house, and drove to Bella's predictable pad. I could tell you exactly what it would look like. It would be a condo, something above the fourteenth floor, decorated in the latest style and every picture planned out to perfection.

We pulled into a large underground parking garage next to the waterfront. I followed Bella into the elevator and asked which floor.

"Seventeenth," she said proudly. I smiled and pushed the button. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, you must be really successful to live so high above the street." She wasn't sure what I meant and looked at me cautiously. At least her elevator was quick. It opened and I followed her out. She unlocked her door and actually looked down at my feet, like I had been walking in manure and she hadn't.

I kicked off my shoes easily, since I didn't have shoestrings, and she relaxed. Her entire apartment was in monochrome, varying colors of grey and silver. "Don't touch anything," she said and headed down the hallway.  
Who wouldn't want to live in a home where you can't touch anything? Imagine coming home after a long day at work and not touch anything. I stood in the middle of the room without moving as I waited for her to get out of her uptight suit and into something natural.

She walked out in jeans, heels, blouse, and jacket. I wasn't letting her get away with it. "No, try again. Jeans, walking shoes, and a sweatshirt," I instructed.

"I don't have a sweatshirt," she complained.

"You have a gym pass, I know you have a sweatshirt," I pointed out, I wasn't born yesterday.

"How do you know I have a gym pass?" she asked, like I was stalking her.

"Because you don't walk anywhere, so you need to get on a stationary treadmill and pretend to be health conscience."

"You are so freaking annoying," she mumbled and headed back into her bedroom. I was curious to see the real Bella, and I knew where to look to see it. I waited for her to come back into the living room and then asked to see her bedroom.

She pointed to a door and I walked down to open it. The room was meticulous and she smiled smugly, until I walked over and opened her closet. "Hey," she yelled and ran over to close it. She had clothes everywhere, lying on the floor and sticking out of her fancy organizer. I laughed and she punched my arm.

"I thought you're against domestic abuse," I said, and she got embarrassed. She didn't hurt me; I just liked messing with her. Her hypocrisy was blatant and it was fun to point it out.

"Okay, now what?" she asked.

"Let's head over to Mercy Park," I suggested and her eyes got large.

I knew that would terrify her. Mercy Park was close to the blood bank and the homeless shelter and it was full of bearded men and women in thrift store clothing. She would feel out of her element and it was just what I wanted. Her preconceived notions would be proven wrong and she would meet some great people.

"It isn't safe," she said, trying to change my mind, and wounding my manly pride.

"I go there every day, it is very safe," I promised her.

We took the bus to the park and luckily the rain had stopped. The grass was wet and Bella kept looking down at her feet, as if her running shoes were going to melt or something.

I waved to a man in a wheelchair and we headed toward him. "This is Jasper Whitlock," I told Bella. "He's a brilliant man."

"Yeah, right," she murmured under her breath.

I chuckled to myself because I knew he would impress her, even with her uptight supremacy. We made it to where he was sitting and I reached out at shook his hand. "How are you doing today, Jasper?" I asked.

"The rain is hard on my injuries, but I can't complain," he said, and then looked at Bella. "Hello darlin."

Bella bristled at his greeting and only nodded at him before looking away. He raised his eyebrows at me and I shook my head to let him know I was fully aware of her attitude. "This is Bella," I said to introduce them.

"You don't look like a friend of music mans," Jasper said, and Bella laughed.

"I'm not," she corrected.

"I'm trying to teach her a life lesson," I said truthfully, and she gave me a dirty look. "Jasper is a war hero…"

"Hero? Don't exaggerate," he said with a laugh.

"I'm not. He saved an entire platoon in Nam and then spent four years in a P.O.W. camp, so yeah, you're a hero," I explained.  
Jasper let his head drop in embarrassment. He had been injured and didn't receive medical help until after his release, leaving him stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. He was also prone to seizures from the severe beatings he took, but he was in his right mind most of the time.

"Were you drafted?" Bella asked him.

He shook his head back and forth before explaining. "I watched all the black boys from my town go away to war as the white boys ran off to college. It wasn't right."

I patted him on the back. The guy was first rate in my book and I admired him greatly. I could tell Bella was now seeing him a bit differently, too. We talked about Jasper's life in the South and how the commander he saved made him Godfather to his daughter Alice Brandon, who was now a state senator. Bella seemed most impressed by that.

Jasper kept a small apartment, but after years of confinement and abuse in Viet Nam he spent most of his time outside. His disability payment gave him a very modest living, but he was a proud man who refused to take help from his Goddaughter.  
I saw another man arrive who I wanted Bella to meet. Emmett McCarty was a successful man who got taken to the cleaners in a divorce. He lost his job and had to sale his home to pay for his daughter's college. He would happily do without, but his girls meant everything to him.

I waved him over and he walked toward us with a big smile. I can't ever remember seeing him upset or sad. He smiled constantly. "Hey Em, I want you to meet Bella Swan," I said as he extended his hand to me.

"Hello Bella Swan," Emmett grinned. She actually smiled back. Yeah, it shocked the hell out of me.

"Hello," she responded.

"How are the girls?" I asked him.

"Great, great, Kaylee's in grad school and Kris graduates next spring," he announced with pride. "I got a line on a job in Alaska. If I get it I'll ask Rosalie to go with me."

I nodded and kept quiet. I had introduced him to Rose. She was hiding from an abusive relationship and too terrified to get a job where she had to use her social security number. She didn't trust men at all. I let her sleep at my place sometimes, but she preferred the shelter. She would be the exact type of woman Bella could help.

We all talked for a bit and I noticed the soup kitchen opened. I took hold of Bella's elbow and nodded. "Let's go do some service and then eat."

"What do you mean?" she asked hesitantly.

"We can serve food at the shelter for a couple of hours and they'll give us free food," I explained.

"I have money for lunch," she demanded, but I simply ignored her. If she was determined to spend her money she could donate it to the kitchen. They could feed several people with what she would spend for one lunch.

I laughed at the look on her face when they insisted she wear a hair net. I doubted Bella ever wore one in her life. We donned the rubber gloves and served sloppy joes and fruit salad as others handed out chips. Bella was nervous at first, but I introduced her to everyone who came through the line. She was treated with respect and soon began to respond in kind.

When we finally sat down with our own plate she smiled at me. "I haven't eaten this since I was a kid."

"Where were you raised?" I asked, and then took a big bite.

"I shuffled back between Forks and Phoenix," she said, and I noticed something in her eyes, something I had seen in the many people I met on the street.

"Two homes and you never felt you belonged in either?" I asked.

Her demeanor changed and she toughened. I noticed how her shoulders stiffened and she refused to answer me. Bella was a woman with a lot of pain, trying to prove herself to someone or something. She was a captive in her own life. I pitied her, while she pitied me.

"Do you like theater?" I asked her and her eyes widened.

"Sure, I like opera too," she added.

"Great, I've got a show we can go see today. It begins at five."

"A matinee?"

I laughed, "No, the only showing is at five. You'll see why."

We threw are trash away and walked out of the soup kitchen and right into Rosalie and Emmett. I groaned internally and stopped to introduce Bella to Rosalie. I had slept with Rose a few times. We never had a relationship or anything exclusive. Rose was gorgeous, but jittery and abrasive.

"I'm sure you've found out his mattress is comfortable," Rosalie said with venom.

Bella's mouth fell open and she instantly bristled. "I wouldn't know," she said.

"You will," Rose said and walked away.

"Excuse me," Bella yelled after her. "I'm in a relationship with another man."

Rose look back at her and shrugged. "You'll cheat on him."

Bella looked back at me as if a light bulb went off in her head. She backed away from me and said, "I'm done."

I raised my hands to get her to wait and said emphatically. "I am not interested in you in that way. This is a social education and nothing more. If you are opening a shelter you need to see who you'll be working with. Rose is one of those women. It makes her feel superior if she can knock you down a peg or two. It will get a lot worse, believe me."

"I don't like her inference that something more is going on," Bella said. I noticed how she stopped backing away from me. Maybe my declaration that I wasn't interested in her helped, but it wasn't exactly true. She was attractive, but her holier than thou attitude turned me off. If I could see the real woman behind all the walls I would be interested.

"Come on, let's go see a play and finish this eye opening experience," I said, and added a grin to weaken her.

"I want to renegotiate," she said and crossed her arms. "You have to spend a day in my world too."

"I know your world already," I groaned. "I was raised in the world you are trying to navigate. I chose to leave."

"No, you were at the top echelon of that world. You need to see it from the vantage point of those trying to find a place within it."

I groaned and finally agreed. It was not what I wanted, but maybe by the end of this day she would be so enlightened she would relent. I nodded toward the bus stop and she grumbled. We had to make several transfers to make our way out of the city and to a suburb where a large senior citizen center existed.

Bella grabbed my arm when she realized we were going inside. "Wait, you're taking me to see old, senile people act?"

Her reaction angered me. I was growing tired of her judgmental, condescending attitude. I got right into her face and said forcefully, "These people have talent, real talent, back when it took talent to perform. Now days you just need a sex tape to be a celebrity. So shut up and come see the show."

I could see Bella physically shaking from my anger and it told me something else. She had been in an abusive relationship; it was why that particular cause spoke to her. I took a step back and softened my voice. "I think you'll like it, just give it a chance."

She let her eyes drop and she nodded to me. I wondered if the big guy she was with at the gala was her abuser, but maybe I was just jumping to conclusions. I felt like an idiot after talking so harshly to her. I was too defensive of my lifestyle and it wasn't fair to her.

"Um…Bella, I'm sorry. I really care about these people and I overreacted," I offered.

"Fine," she said, without looking at me.

"Hey," I called softly and she raised her head. "I'm truly sorry."

"Yeah, okay," she said, and turned to go into the building.

We were early so we had our choice of seating. I avoided the padded chairs so the older patrons could use them. We sat on some folding chairs and I introduced Bella to many of the patrons. The play was Our Town. As the final act played out I noticed Bella wiping her eyes several times. It was easy to believe the actors were at different stages of life instead of senior citizens. They used their talent to convey the parts, not their looks.

When the lights rose we both stood and clapped loudly. I turned to Bella and asked, "Would you like to go backstage."

"No," she said with sad eyes. "Can we take a walk and just let everything sink in?"

I took hold of her hand to lead her through the crowd and into the dim evening light. We walked toward the bus stop and she sighed many times. "Are you okay?" I finally asked.

"I have no idea what day I would want to relive like Emily. I can't think of a day that was ever great enough to live all over again," she said.

We walked in silence for a bit longer and I finally asked, "Did you ever make a tent as a child? You know, one in your living room or bedroom to sleep in?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"I haven't either. Let's make a tent in my apartment," I suggested. Bella gave me a warning glare and I quickly added, "I'm not coming onto you, I'm suggesting we do something we've never done before and have some fun. I was never allowed to be spontaneous as a child so I try to do it as often as possible now."

"Sure Edward, let's make a tent," she laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella and the Bum **

**By SDFreeze…Sandi**

**Chapter 4**

**Edward lives life on his own terms and meets a woman who needs to learn what life is really all about. They make a deal to spend a day in each other's world. Someone will have to change if they want a relationship, but each one is certain their way is best. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.**

**This story will deal with some mature themes with regard to abuse. If this is a trigger for you, you may want to read THE CUBE instead.**

* * *

4  
I had done some great things in my life. I had traveled the world, met powerful people, never stood in line for anything, but the thought of making a tent in my living room with Bella seemed like a lot of fun. I wondered what she would think of my basement apartment. It wasn't fancy but it was comfortable. I didn't want things for show, everything in my place could be used and most importantly, it was all me.

We stopped by her place so she could grab her toothbrush and a few more appropriate blankets. From there she insisted on driving her car. I gave in, although I would have loved to see her trying to manage all her stuff on the city bus. It wasn't odd for me to have someone relatively unknown sleeping over, I had done that many times. I was just shocked she would agree to do it.

Bella had a spontaneous side that she was trying hard to repress. I hoped to bring it to life. I was anxious to see her response to my apartment so I opened the door and stood back to let her see it. She peeked in; as if afraid something was going to grab her.

I chuckled and nudged her into the room. She made a full circle and then turned to address me directly. "You actually live here? I mean, you are Edward Cullen and this is where you live?"

I walked over to pick up the plastic Ninja Turtle and smiled. "Yep, this is me and Raphael's place."

She glanced at my thrift store sofa and mismatched chair and continued to hold the blankets in her hands. Did she really think I had lice or something? I walked over and took everything she was holding and dumped it on my sofa.

"Come here," I suggested. "You have to see this." I pulled her to the window and we watched a few people walk past. They were all wearing rain shoes and Bella groaned in disgust.

"Can't someone design a decent rain boot?"

"No, don't look at the shoes, look at the feet," I pushed.

She gave me an odd look and backed up a few steps. "Do you have a foot fetish?"

"No, you can relax," I said to help her relax, but then added, "I have a breast fetish."

Her eyes darted to the door and I began to laugh. I had no plans to touch her, even if she wanted me to touch her. I just really enjoyed getting her worked up for no reason. She offered me a close glance of her middle finger and I responded with, "You wish sister, and that is exactly how I see you tonight, as a sister."

"You're more deranged than I thought," she mumbled and came back to the window. I thought it was a good opportunity to bring up the big guy.

"Who was your date last night?" I asked.

"None of your business," she said angrily.

"If he shows up to beat my ass I would like a name to give the police," I said with a big grin.

She smiled back and said, "Don't worry, he won't show up."

"Not a fighter or not willing to go to the mat for you?"

"You are such an annoying child," she said with her own grin, so I let it go. I liked this version of the woman and I didn't want to cause her to phase back into the bitch.

We commenced making a tent. It was epic, not the usual tent a child would make, using kitchen chairs and stacked books. We made a tent an Arabian Prince would envy. I wasn't opposed to stapling sheets to my ceiling, but I did have to fight Bella for permission to staple her sheets. She felt tiny little holes would somehow devalue them. Wait until she sees my blankets!  
I pulled my mattress into the living room and we climbed inside to sit down. "This is a kick ass tent," I laughed.

"I think I'll add tent building to my resume," Bella added, still thinking like a lawyer.

I told her to stay put and I scurried out to find us something to munch on, every great camp-out should have snacks. I found a bag of Cheetos and some Little Debbie's brownies and brought them into the tent.

"I'm not eating that crap," she said fiercely.

"Why, you smoke," I pointed out.

"I smoke so I won't eat crap like that."

"The crap is better than the smoking and it makes you smell so much better, too."

She grabbed the box of brownies and angrily tore open the end. I didn't speak again until she had ingested the chocolaty goodness. I knew it would put her into a euphoric mood and she didn't disappoint. "Oh my God," she moaned. "I haven't eaten one of these since high school."

"What were you like in high school?" I asked, curious to see if she had changed recently or if she always had a stick up her ass.

"I was…angry," she said with a lot of thought.

"Me too," I smiled. "I was pissed at the world, my parents, and the entire music industry. What were you angry about?"

"Oh I don't know, everything, nothing. Just teenage angst I guess."

"Come on, we're out in the wilderness, miles from another living soul, you can tell the truth," I prodded, but the sound of a siren broke through our wilderness pretence. We both laughed and I thought the subject would come to an abrupt halt, but she finally answered.

"My parents shuffled me back and forth so that was fuel for my anger. My mother dated men who could be my brothers. They would say vulgar things to me and ….well, I tried to stay away from home as much as possible."

We had a light on so I reached over and turned it off, leaving only the glow of the flashlight. It felt safer to share our pain in the dark, at least for me it did. "I went to boarding schools. It was nothing but a pharmacy. I had access to any drug I wanted, all from the kids trying to forget they were rich and their parents didn't care about them."

"Did you become addicted?" she asked.

"I had access, I didn't say I took them," I clarified. "I thought it was stupid to medicate because of money. It was smarter to just refuse to use the money. I'm very happy and I've never been more fulfilled."

"Ah yes, but you still have the millions," she chuckled, and finally ate a Cheeto.

"So why did you go to law school?" I asked, to put the attention back onto her.

"I wanted a certain kind of life. I wanted to be free and independent, able to travel the world and take care of myself."

"Why travel the world?" I asked her.

"To see beautiful places and meet interesting people," she explained.

"There are beautiful places right here I bet you've never seen. And the city is full of interesting people." I was thinking of Jasper and Emmett and even Rosalie. I had traveled a lot as a child and I couldn't remember one person I met that was any more interesting than the people in Mercy Park.

Her voice lowered and her eyes moved away from mine before she said, "I wanted to be someone special."

"Why did you think you weren't?"

"Because I let someone tell me I wasn't," she said softly.

"The big guy from last night?"

"No, he's….safe," she said and her eyes filled with tears. I understood without making her say the words. He was married so he would never put expectations onto her. She was taking what she perceived to be the easy way out and it saddened me.

"It is really hard to disappoint others when you please yourself. It won't matter what they think if you are happy on the inside." I knew what I was talking about, since almost everyone I knew was disappointed in me. My father didn't understand why I didn't want to have a big impressive office and enjoy looking down on people. Money meant nothing to me, but relationships were like oxygen. I thrived off of knowing other people and having real conversations with them. I used my guitar to express myself and would be willing to live off the small amount of money I got from it, but since I didn't have to, I gave it away to charity.

"I….need others good opinions of me," she said, and I reached out at touched her hand.

"I think you're a very nice person when the real you shines through. I don't much like the person you pretend to be."

"You can't live your life in a pretend tent," she said and took back her hand.

"Sure you can," I laughed. "Imagine coming home everyday to a tent where the rest of the world is blocked out. It is just you, the real you, existing however you choose to exist."

"I have a place like that, it is called a bathtub," she smiled.

"Yeah right, I bet you smoke as you soak and work on alliteration for your next court orator. Are you someone special now, or still striving?"

She finally relaxed completely and lay down onto her back before speaking. "I don't think you ever become the person you want to be. I have no idea what it would be like and I doubt you really do either."

"I'm exactly who I want to be," I interjected. "I wouldn't change a single thing about my life."

Her hands were folded over her belly with her fingers intertwined. I looked at their long slender shape and wondered who held her hands and talked sweetly to her. It didn't sound like her parents did, and the big guy was just a cheater, hurting two women at the same time.

I moved to my back and looked around at the amazing tent we had built out of her designer sheets and began to laugh. She joined in until we were sounding like a couple of drunken fools, even though we hadn't had anything to drink.

"If I fall asleep are you going to put my bra in the freezer?" she suddenly asked.

"What?" I asked, having no idea what she was talking about. Maybe it was a punishment she was given for falling asleep too quickly. "If you are tired go ahead and sleep, I won't mind."

"When girls have slumber parties the person who falls asleep first gets her bra put into the freezer," she explained.

"Man, girls are wicked," I teased.

"You have no idea, we'll destroy each other over a loser just so the other girl can't have him," she laughed.

"Like big guy?"

"Who?"

"Big guy in the tux last night."

Her smile fell and she turned her head so she was looking up at the ceiling of sheets. "Yeah, like him," she said softly.

"At this slumber party we only listen, I promise," I said lightly. I wanted her to feel she had a safe place to vent her worries and let go of the load she was carrying around. I made it a point to be blunt and honest about everything in my life so I didn't have to swallow regret.

"I know you think I'm stupid," she began.

I quickly interrupted, "No, I don't think you are stupid. I think you are chasing the wrong things, but that is a philosophical discussion, not a moral one."

"You're lying on a mattress in a pretend tent, don't wax poetic with me," she said and turned to roll her eyes at me.

"No, I'm lying under the stars, far from civilization, with a great person next to me. I just hope she'll let me get to know her better," I added.

Luckily it was dark, so when she stared directly at me it didn't feel so intrusive. I forced myself to keep my body still and my expression unreadable. I didn't want her to feel like I was judging her. She finally said, "I fell in love with another woman's man."

"Bullshit," I exclaimed. She was still hiding herself, more willing to be the bad guy than to let me see her real pain. I already knew what she was going to say, I had seen this scenario too many times. She has low self esteem, needs a big job and a lot of money to feel worth anything, and goes after a guy she can never have because it would hurt less than actual rejection.  
I expected her to run after calling me some choice words, or to change the subject and then go to sleep. I didn't expect the response I got. She moved closer to me, placing her hand to my cheek and then leaned in to kiss me.

I wasn't sure what she expected to come from my end. Maybe she would accuse me of wanting her and hightail it out of here, or possibly having sex with me and then disappearing. But I didn't respond as she had expected either. I put both of my hands on her hips and pushed her away from me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella and the Bum **

**By SDFreeze…Sandi**

**Chapter 5**

**Edward lives life on his own terms and meets a woman who needs to learn what life is really all about. They make a deal to spend a day in each other's world. Someone will have to change if they want a relationship, but each one is certain their way is best. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.**

**This story will deal with some mature themes with regard to abuse. If this is a trigger for you, you may want to read THE CUBE instead.**

* * *

5  
It wasn't that I didn't find Isabella Swan attractive, or sexy. I found her totally worth my time to attempt sex with her, but not tonight. It wasn't the right time or even the right circumstances. I couldn't say I knew the real Bella yet, and I wasn't willing to hook up with this pretend version.

Her eyes looked hurt and then grew wide with shock. She scooted away from me and covered her mouth as she began to laugh. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I should have realized earlier, I mean you gave me enough clues. I guess I'm just dense."

I tried to think of any clues I gave her aside from telling her outright I didn't want her that way tonight. I finally had to ask.

"What clues?"

"Your sexuality," she replied.

"My sexual…. Wait, you think I'm gay?" I asked in shock.

"You're not?" she gasped.

Oh man, this was humiliating. I was sitting in a stupid ass tent with a beautiful, educated woman and she thinks I'm gay.

"I've slept with Rose, not Emmett," I blurted out.

I didn't mean to boast about it, I meant to simply point out I was a straight man with a strong attraction to women with great breasts.

"The woman from the park?" she asked loudly.

I rubbed my hands over my eyes and tried to think of any way to get myself out of this discussion. It felt disrespectful to Rosalie and she was already in a fragile state. I finally turned to look at Bella. "Rosalie is an educated woman who is trying to regain her life after an abusive partner took everything away from her. I don't want to talk about me and her."

Bella sat up on one elbow and her face looked concerned. "Edward, there are things she can do to get another identity. She can legally change her identity and have the records sealed."

"She doesn't have any money," I said. "And she won't let me help."

"I can help her pro bono," Bella offered.

"You would do that?" I asked.

Bella reached out and punched me lightly on the arm and smiled. "Okay, you got to me a little. It wouldn't hurt me to do some free legal work once in awhile. But you are still coming to my office on Monday."

I thanked her and we both lay back down again. I turned off the flashlight and we lay quiet for a moment. I finally said,

"Bella, did I tell you my place is haunted with the ghost of a serial killer?"

"Don't make me sack slap you," she said and turned over to snuggle into her blanket.

I chuckled and turned the opposite way and fell asleep. I had weird dreams. I was a child again and wanted my mother. I called for her in the darkness but she wouldn't come. I could hear the sounds of glasses tinkling and people chatting, so I yelled louder. I ran to the edge of the staircase and cried out. I felt my mother's arms come around me and I nestled into her chest and held on tightly. When I woke up I was in Bella's arms. I thought back over the night and realized it was her arms to circle me, not my mothers. I was humiliated.

I rolled away and she looked over at me. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"You're a fraud Mr. Cullen. All this self awareness and you still have demons to face."

"I'm honest about my demons," I said sanctimoniously. "My parents value money over me and it hurts."

I wasn't just trying to spare my hurt pride; I was trying to goad her into sharing too. She took the bait and said, "Well, my parents value everyone else over me."

"Who told you that you weren't special?" I asked outright.

I wasn't going to give up on the subject and since she stayed the entire night in my childish tent I thought I would give it another try. It turned out to be worth the effort. She pulled the covers up to her chin and spoke softly.

"I met a guy my freshman year in college. He was seemingly perfect from a perfect family. I wanted to be one of them so badly. I did everything I could to ingratiate myself into the family, but they never accepted me. I was trash from the wrong side of town. I didn't see it at first; I thought he was just helping me fit in. As time moved on I became terrified of making a mistake. He watched everything I did and judged me harshly. "

"Did he hit you?" I asked her.

"The first time he cried and apologized. The second time he only apologized. The third time he didn't even bother. That was when I left." She turned to look at me and smiled gently. "I left because he didn't apologize, not because he hit me."

"And now you're older and wiser," I pointed out. She looked up at the sheets and began laughing hysterically so I corrected my statement. "Okay, you're just older and have better taste in friends."

When our laughter subsided she sighed loudly and said, "I have to end it with Jake."

"Is Jake the big guy?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"If you want my professional opinion I think Jake is childish and stupid," I said, like a kid who didn't get picked first at dodge ball.

"And what is your profession that lends itself to professional opinions?"

I chuckled and said, "I am the sentinel of the city, a pied piper of sorts."

"That is just creepy," she said and closed her eyes. "Jake is my boss, too."

"Wow, this keeps getting better," I laughed and she groaned loudly. "I know, when I come to work with you on Monday you can introduce me as your new boyfriend. That will end the relationship without even having a discussion."

She sucked on her bottom lip for a moment and then asked hesitantly. "Can I dress you?"

"I don't plan on wearing my pajamas," I said, slightly insulted. "I showed up for the gala in proper clothing."

She nodded in agreement and then looked a bit perplexed. "Didn't it feel great to have on a tux, you know, so others would respect you?"

"People don't respect you because of your clothing; they respect you for your actions. I have absolutely no respect for the big guy….I mean, Jake."

"Or me?" she asked, "Because I am just as culpable."

I nudged her leg with mine and smiled, "Yeah, but you're dumping him for me, so I respect you now."

"You are my PRETEND boyfriend," she emphasized and I laughed.

I actually looked forward to going to work with her on Monday. I wanted to see how she responded around her peers. She seemed very relaxed with me now, but maybe she was always like that with people she knew. I got up and made us both a bowl of oatmeal.

She reached for the bowl and said, "I'd kill for a cigarette right now."

"I don't date girls who smoke, so you better give it up," I teased.

"I'm breaking up with you," she teased back.

We spent most of the morning taking down the mess we produced and when I pulled my mattress back into my room she followed me. Her eyes grew large when she saw I didn't have an actual bed, just a mattress and box spring on the floor. I didn't mind, as Rosalie said, my bed was comfortable. Bella surprised me by placing one of her completely intact blankets on my bed.

"Keep it, you'll need to be warm this winter," she said and walked out.

I promised to show up at her apartment bright and early Monday morning. I'm sure she wanted to check out my attire to see if I was dressed acceptably before taking me to meet 'her people'. I headed to Cullen Manor to see Carmen.

She greeted me at the back door again and gave me a tight hug, "Twice in one weekend? You are spoiling me."

"I'd give you the moon if I could," I smiled. I loved Carmen more than my mother. She refused any attempt I made to reward her with money. She only asked that I visit her and keep her appraised on my life. She knew me better than my mother did.  
"Did you like the woman I brought over here yesterday?" I asked her.

She pulled me to the kitchen table and cut me a piece of freshly baked bread before sitting down next to me. Her round face was smiling widely. "Do you like the woman you brought here yesterday?" she asked back.

I laughed at her tactic as she tried to get some salacious information out of me. I had to admit it felt good to talk to her. I never came to her about a woman and surely it had to mean something.

"I think she is trying so hard to be someone she's not. I see her as a little girl playing dress up," I admitted.  
"And possibly you see someone you could relate to?" she pressed.

I laughed but she continued to stare at me, wanting an answer. "I've always wanted an open relationship," I said and wondered if it was even possible. Bella needed security and nothing about my life could offer her that, unless I became a Cullen in dress and deed.

"You need a woman to care for you," she said angrily. "Not some come and go hussy."

I laughed even harder but she leaned in and continued chastising me. "Edward, you are afraid to love, because you don't know what it is like to depend on someone else, to give your heart completely without fear."

I stopped laughing and let my head fall. I was trying so hard to live an honest life, but maybe all the crap others heap onto you isn't easily discarded. I had to admit something about Bella intrigued me. I thought about her kiss and found myself growing excited. I looked at Carmen and said, "I'm not a good fit for her, but yeah, she's interesting."

"Nobody is a good fit. People are different and you commit to love each other or you don't. Do you think I'm like Eleazer?"  
At that moment my mother walked into the kitchen. Carmen jumped up and rushed over to the bread she had been working on. I sat back in remorse, wanting to continue my conversation with Carmen, not playing mind games with my mother.

"Edward, I'm surprised to see you," she said stoically.

"Yeah, I didn't have an appointment," I added sarcastically. "But Carmen fit me in."

"She has work to do, don't come bother her."

"He is no bother," Carmen interjected.

I smiled a wide grin at my mother and said, "See, I'm no bother."

My mother walked over to get a diet drink from the fridge and then leaned against the counter to talk to me. The entire thing was stunning. First, that she would drink from a can, and second that she would talk to me.

"I got a call from Aro. You used a large sum of money recently," she accused instead of asking.

"I'm working with a law firm to open a shelter for women who are abused," I admitted honestly.

"It makes it appear like you have certain, understanding, of that issue. It isn't wise, Edward."

She didn't know if I had an understanding or not, maybe I abused women regularly and she just didn't know it.

"You give to the symphony, yet you don't play an instrument," I pointed out.

"Yes, but my son is musically talented so I have an interest in the symphony."

"I've met some incredible women who have been abused, so I have an interest in a safe house."

We both glared at each other, yet it was the most conversation we've had in years. She finally came to sit in the chair Carmen had occupied and it felt odd. She didn't posses the warmth Carmen did and I automatically backed up a bit.

"We can spin this to our advantage. I'll have the marketing team begin…."

"No," I yelled loudly, and she stopped speaking. "I am only the money; Bella Swan is the creator and inspiration behind the project. It will be called Bella's Triumph House."

I had never talked to Bella about it and wasn't even sure if she would agree. But I wanted her to have her moment of glory and the bastard who told her she was nothing would see her name spread around the press.

Tanya stuck her head into the kitchen and said, "Mrs. Cullen, you have a phone call."

My mother stood and said to Tanya, "Set up an appointment with Mr. Cullen, Edward, and myself as soon as possible."

She left the room and Tanya looked at me with narrowed eyes. "I'm too busy," I said and left the house without resuming my talk with Carmen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella and the Bum **

**By SDFreeze…Sandi**

**Chapter 6**

**Edward lives life on his own terms and meets a woman who needs to learn what life is really all about. They make a deal to spend a day in each other's world. Someone will have to change if they want a relationship, but each one is certain their way is best. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.**

**This story will deal with some mature themes with regard to abuse. If this is a trigger for you, you may want to read THE CUBE instead.**

* * *

6  
I decided to get a haircut, something I didn't do often, so I went to the park to find Rose. She was great with scissors and I wanted to talk to her about getting a new identity with Bella's help. She smiled as I approached and I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"How did your big date go?" she asked.

"We made a tent in my living room," I said honestly and Emmett's eyebrows rose.

"Is that code for something?" he asked.

"No, I'm thirty two and I made my first tent," I admitted.

"With the girl?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, it was her first too. We were tent virgins and we made a kick ass tent. Her name is Bella," I added because I knew there was going to be a lot of interaction between the two women. I hoped they would both benefit from the relationship.  
Rose shook her head and turned away from me. I didn't think she was jealous, I knew she loved Emmett very much and most likely they would both be leaving the area soon. I told her Bella offered to help her get a new identity and she burst into tears. I was glad it could be me to bring her good news. She had a lifetime of pain and she deserved a new start.

She came to my apartment and cut my hair, showing me how to style it to look more professional. I made sure I shaved and even ironed my shirt for the next day. I had two ties and Rose told me to wear the light blue one to emphasize my eyes.  
I was never going to be the type of man who worried about matching a tie to my eyes, but it made Rose feel good when I agreed.

I dressed in my grey suit with my blue tie and headed to Bella's on the city bus. I knocked on her door and she answered it instantly. I wondered if she was actually standing by the door.

"I saw you out the window," she said with a smile.

"That far down?" I asked.

"Well, I saw you get off the bus," she added. "You look great."

I nodded as acknowledgement and then looked at her grey suit. "Oh God, we match," I said, and she looked at her own clothes.

"I should change," she offered. "Should I? Yes, I should."

She wasn't really talking to me but more to herself. I didn't wait for the argument to continue. I took hold of her arm and said, "If you still want to send a message to big guy, this would do it."

So we headed to her office dressed as a couple, if couples really dressed alike. I was totally out of my comfort zone and Bella was relishing her high heels and power suit. She seemed confident and excited to show me her office.

I walked with my hands in my pockets and a heart full of dread. We walked through the large glass doors and were met by a perky young woman behind the desk. "Jessica, this is…"

I quickly interrupted and said, "Rob Smith." I extended my hand and the young woman shook it with a big smile and deep dimples.

"Rob is shadowing me today for…"

I cut in once again and said, "I'm writing an article for a legal magazine."

Bella took a deep breath and gave me a warning glare before heading down a long hallway. She opened a door and stepped into a large, beautiful office. It was gorgeous, but cold. I couldn't 'feel' Bella in this office. I looked around for personal photo's and found nothing. The office was for show, just like her clothing and persona.

"It would have been nice to decide on a name and cover before we got here," she said angrily.

"Sorry, I don't deceive people often," I admitted. "But I don't want to walk in here as Edward Cullen and watch everyone change in front of my eyes."

"Fine, do you want some juice?" she asked and walked over to a small wet bar.

"I'm fine," I said and sat in a chair. "I talked to Rosalie and she cried at the thought of getting a new identity. Can you meet with her soon?"

"Sure," she said to dismiss me and I felt a bit of anger grow. "Come see the view."

I followed her to a window and looked out over the sound. It was a view I had seen often but didn't find as interesting as my view of feet walking by. Someone knocked gently on the door and opened it as he stuck his head into the room. I recognized him as Jake, or Big guy.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he offered as our eyes met.

"You should be," I mumbled and Bella quickly spoke up to keep me quiet.

"Jake, this is Rob, he'll be here most of the day," she explained.

"Welcome to Newton and Black," he offered and stepped into the room to shake my hand.

"I'm actually just here to see what my Bella does all day," I said, to make the room totally awkward.

We all stood there, silently. I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face just as Bella couldn't help the tension that grew on hers. Jake stood there looking dumb, or maybe it was my wishful thinking. He had on a tailored suit, expensive shoes, a wallet full of cards and cash, but he couldn't come up with one thing to say in response. It was priceless.

"So Bella, can you introduce me to your other coworkers?" I pressed and she snapped out of her coma and reached out to pinch me stealthily.

"Jacob Black is a founder and my boss," she corrected.

I looked up at him again and smiled wider. "Oh, who knew?"

He gave Bella a menacing look and she folded like a house of cards. Her tough exterior suddenly became compliant and submissive. She wrapped her arms around herself and her shoulders slumped as she tried to say something coherent.

"I'm sorry love," I said and took hold of her elbow. "I can't hear you, can you speak up?"

Big guy looked like he was ready to blow a fuse and Bella looked like she wanted to wet herself. I decided to end the charade. I pulled Bella with me toward the door and said, "Are you going to give me the tour you promised?"

She nodded and let me lead her from the room. We got into the hallway and Jake followed and went to his own office. I saw what appeared to be a break room and pulled Bella inside to calm her down. "Are you okay?"

"Damn it, why do I let him get to me?" she said, and pulled away from me.

I didn't think he was trying to do anything. She just fell apart and the thought he might do something. I decided to give her a shot of confidence. "Bella, you can make a huge difference in the lives of women who'll need the shelter, women like Rose. Will you meet with her soon?"

She stood a bit taller and nodded to me. After taking a deep breath she motioned for me to follow her and she made the rounds to various offices to introduce me. I noticed we stayed away from big guy's office and I was good with it. When we finally came back to her office she sat at her large chair behind her desk. She looked very professional, and a bit like a girl playing make-believe.

I smiled and she gave me a disgusted grunt before sitting back and waiting for my comment. I didn't try to tease her; I talked about the shelter instead. "I have one stipulation on the funds for the shelter," I informed her.

"Only one, I'm shocked," she replied.

"I don't want it to be called House of Hope. I want it to be called Bella's Triumph House."

Her mouth fell open and she gave me an odd chuckle. Then her head naturally shook back and forth as she tried to stop her mind from considering it. I wasn't taking no for an answer, so I began shaking my head up and down in beat with hers.  
"Edward, I can't let you do that."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Fund my dream, my redemption, my….."

"Triumph?"

"Damn you," she said loudly, causing me to laugh.

"Say it," I prompted her.

"Say what?"

"Say, Edward was right and I'll listen to everything he says."

"You're delusional," she said with a wide grin.

Her phone rang at that moment and she pressed a button. "Yes, Jessica?"

"Senator Brandon is on the line for you," a perky voice replied.

Bella's eyes grew shocked and I reached over to answer her line. "Hey tiny, this is Music Man." Poor Bella turned pale white at my supposed offense.

"I called Ms. Swan," Alice said in confusion.

"She's babysitting me today," I joked. "I guess you saw Jasper yesterday and heard about the shelter."

"So is this your baby?" she asked.

"No, it's Bella's but I'm …helping find funds," I explained.

"Well that is what I'm calling about," she said and I asked her to hold on. I told Bella to put the call on speaker phone and then I introduced the two women.

"This is a wonderful thing you are doing and I want you to know you'll have full support by the state," Alice offered.

"Thank you, it is all happening so fast," Bella said, a bit overwhelmed.

"I would like you to look at a piece of property I think would be a perfect location. I know someone offered some property, but this is an old home you could have rezoned. It has thirteen rooms, each with its own bathroom. It needs work, but that is what the money is for."

"We haven't settled on a location," Bella told her. "I'd be happy to take a look at this house."

"She could have one the offered place for free," I said, to let Alice know I was going to make sure Bella got the best deal she could. I don't know why I was feeling so protective of Bella. She was obviously a capable woman, but there was something about her that made me feel the need to look out for her. I understood how men could begin to take over her decisions if they had less than honorable designs.

"Make a trade or something," Alice said back to me.

I grabbed a pen off of Bella's desk and wrote down the address. As soon as we hung up she got another call. This time Jessica sounded upset. "Ms. Swan, Lauren's mother called. She's with Ben again."

"Where?" Bella asked angrily.

"A motel in Tacoma, she gave me the address," Jessica said.

Bella got up and headed to the door. "Come on," she said. "You'll get to see the shitty part of my job."

I ran after her and she got a paper from Jessica on the way out of the door. When we entered the elevator she said haughtily,

"See why people with real jobs need a car."

"Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked. I felt like I was a third wheel and didn't want to cause her any problems.

"I have a client who is trying to get her kids back. She is ordered by the judge to stay away from her pedophile boyfriend, but she can't seem to do it."

"So we're going to talk to her?" I asked, not sure what I would say to a woman that stupid.

"No, we're going to pull her ass out of his motel room," Bella said, and then walked purposefully to her car.

I had a feeling I was going to get blood all over my blue tie. I guess I'll be down to only one now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella and the Bum **

**By SDFreeze…Sandi**

**Chapter 7**

**Edward lives life on his own terms and meets a woman who needs to learn what life is really all about. They make a deal to spend a day in each other's world. Someone will have to change if they want a relationship, but each one is certain their way is best. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.**

**This story will deal with some mature themes with regard to abuse. If this is a trigger for you, you may want to read THE CUBE instead.**

* * *

7  
Bella was furious as we drove south to Tacoma. She mumbled to herself and kept pounding her fist on the steering wheel. I let her fume to get it all out before we arrived and had to think clearly. I knew the most dangerous emotion was love. People would kill for love and I assumed Lauren was not going to come away easily.

When we got closer I asked, "How old is Lauren?"

"Twenty-two, with three little kids," she answered angrily. "Why would a woman do something so stupid?"

I knew she wasn't going to like my answer but I felt compelled to share it. "Why would anyone date a married man?"

Her mouth fell open and she looked at me instead of the highway. "Are you putting me into the same category as Lauren?" She asked appalled.

"I'm just saying I don't understand why either of you do anything. She loves a perv and you love a cheater, I don't get it."

"First of all, I do not love Jake. We work long hours and see each other more than anyone else. Things just happen," she said.

I wasn't buying her line of bull and called her on it. "Bella, life is just a serious of choices. You chose for things to happen, unless he held you captive."

Her anger kicked up a notch and she yelled loudly. "Don't you dare judge me Edward Cullen. You live like a bum as you cast dispersions on the world. If your life was so awful for you, why don't you have a family of your own to make it better for the next generation? You're just hiding underground until mommy or daddy apologizes. Let me clue you in asswipe, they never will."

Tears began to fall from her eyes and I realized she was talking more about herself than me. I admit I was damaged from my upbringing, but at least I could admit it. I wasn't adding more pain to punish myself.

I have a bit of pride left in me and I wasn't going to let her walk all over me to feel better about herself. I chuckled and she pulled into a 7-11 parking lot. She turned off the engine and twisted in her seat to face me. Her seatbelt was cutting into her chest and for some reason I couldn't keep my eyes off of it.

"Say it," she demanded.

I was tempted to act confused, but it wasn't worth the effort. I let loose on her instead. "Don't pull this tough shit with me. I know a truer version of you, love. I see the fear when I yell at you. I see the attitude when you dress up in your expensive clothes. I see how you look down at the people in Mercy Park, who have done more with their souls than you have done with your degrees. You can yell at Lauren all you want, but remember someone might be there to yell at you, too."

"And you are so perfect?" she challenged.

"No, but I'm happy."

"I'm happy," she lied.

"Really, what day would you live over again Emily? Name just one."

Her eyes filled with tears and she turned back in her seat before she said very softly, "Saturday night."

"What?" I asked, not understanding her quiet declaration.

"The tent, with you," she clarified, and I felt something stir inside of me.

I wasn't sure what to say in response because I was ready to name the day I spent talking to Jasper about the war, or the day I was feeling down and Emmett approached me with a smile. I was even thinking about the first night I spent with Rose and she begged me to love her tenderly. Building a tent with Bella had been an attempt to show her joy in simple things. I had no idea she would consider it the best day she ever had.

"God Bella, I am so sorry," I mumbled. "It bothers me that you don't see yourself deserving of so much more than Jake."

"I never felt like I knew my father very well. I met James and he was so sweet at first. I tried everything to make him happy and proud of me, I just couldn't do it."

I reached over and wiped a tear from her face. She finally looked at me and I smiled at her. "Bella, you don't get it. He was the broken one, not you."

"You didn't want me Saturday night," she whispered.

I shook my head slowly. "No, I didn't. Not like that. Not so you could confuse me in with the other men who've hurt you. I would never do that."

"I'm so angry at Lauren because I know what she's thinking. She is terrified to be alone and is putting her kids in danger just to keep a man that will never love her like she wants." She finally admitted it all and I could tell she felt a small weight leave her shoulders.

"And that is exactly why I am so angry at you. You are someone incredible and you give yourself to a man who will never love you the way you deserve."

She reached down and started the car and pulled back into traffic. We drove to a seedy motel and Bella asked me to stay in the car. I wasn't about to let her go in there alone, so I ignored her warning and followed her up some rickety stairs.  
She knocked on the door and called out for Lauren. "I know you're in there, so come talk to me before I call the police."

The door opened and a young woman with dark circles under her eyes peered out at us. Bella sighed loudly and then motioned for her to come onto the landing. The girl came out and pulled her small robe tightly around her emaciated body.

"What are you doing Lauren; you'll never get your kids back this way?"

"He's changed," she said, and I tried not to laugh out loud.

"This isn't about him, this is about you and what the judge has ordered you to do," Bella began.

"It's not fair," she cried. "I don't have my babies and I need to feel loved. Ben loves me."

I couldn't keep quiet anymore so I blurted out, "Of course he does, you have three kids he'll have access to. Sounds like true love to me."

Bella glared at me and Lauren began to cry harder. "I'm just being honest with you, sweetheart. My father is a driven SOB who only cares about money. He'll never change and neither will this Ben guy. Your kids need the judge to keep them safe, because their mother isn't doing her job."

"I'm all alone," Lauren sobbed.

"No, you're not," Bella said emphatically. "Your mother loves you so much more than Ben. She has been there for you every step of the way. I can tell you exactly what is going to happen. You'll lose custody without any chance of getting your kids back, and then Ben will leave and move on to another woman with kids he can victimize. Then you will be alone."

Lauren finally nodded and let Bella lead her toward the stairs. I turned and opened the motel door to let Ben know his time pretending to love a grown woman was over. He was sitting on the bed with a bottle in his hand. His chest was bare and he had a tattoo of a toy soldier on his chest. It sickened me.

"Hey Ben," I said snidely. "Your grown up girl is leaving so you can go back to fantasizing about kids as you wank off."

His only response was to raise his hand slowly and flip me off. I laughed and said, "Sorry, I'm way too old for you." I shut the door and moved quickly to catch up to Bella and Lauren.

Bella lectured Lauren the entire way home about getting an education and doing something for her children. I'm sure Lauren had heard it all before from her mother. It was her father she needed to fill the void in her heart.

"Do you see your father?" I asked her.

"He's in prison," she said sadly.

"Do you have a grandpa or uncle?"

"Yeah, my mom's brother lives close by."

"I think it would be worth it to get to know him better," I suggested. "He can give you a man's perspective about things."

Bella smiled softly at me and walked with Lauren to the door. She spoke with her mother for a few minutes as I watched her. She was special, and not just because she wore the expensive suit. She took time to pull women out of motel rooms, that was beyond just special, it was spectacular.

When she got back into the car she looked at her watch and exclaimed, "Shit, I'm going to be late for court."

We rushed to the courthouse and I sat in the gallery as she worked on motions in front of a judge. She was in her element, confident and assured. I loved watching her work when it was only about the law and not about impressing anyone.

It was finally time for lunch and she headed to an expensive restaurant inside a large hotel. I cringed at the thought of spending so much money on food when others were eating at the soup kitchen. Bella ordered a half salad, which was twelve bucks.

"You can get a salad at the grocery store for a lot less," I pointed out.

"I don't have time for that," she said, and glanced outside. I knew she wanted to smoke so I told her to go ahead. "No, I'm okay," she conceded. If nothing else maybe I could get her to stop smoking.

"This has been quite the day," I smiled.

"More interesting than playing your guitar?" she asked.

"Absolutely not, my fingers are itching to strum something," I said, as I flexed my hands.

Her face turned red and she looked away. I laughed and leaned in closer to speak in a hushed voice. "Ms. Swan, are you hoping I play your instrument?"

"Grow up," she said in response and her blush deepened.

"I don't know, I mean, I would have to tune you first, then make sure all your strings were working before practicing to get a feel for how you handle."

"Like I would let you, when is the last time you had a manicure?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject, but only managed to make it much more salacious.

I held up my hands and looked at the calluses on my finger tips from playing the guitar. "These are the hands of a master," I said with a grin. "It doesn't matter how they look as long as you know how to use them."

"Let me know when you're done with puberty," Bella said, and turned her attention to the table next to us.

We both listened as the two men brokered a business deal. I noticed several people looking at us, but when I would meet their gaze they would nod instead of looking away. When I was dressed in my normal clothing people always looked away from me. It was the suit they were seeing, not the man.

I now understood why my father traveled such a far distance to have his suits handmade. He used them to connect with people, not his actual personality. I suddenly felt very dirty and wanted to finish lunch as quickly as possible.  
Halfway through the meal Bella asked, "Are you uncomfortable?"

"Yes," I admitted.

"Why?"

"This isn't me," I declared. "I don't like people looking at me and thinking this is who I am."

"Who's looking at you?" she asked in confusion.

"Everyone," I said a bit too loudly. "When I play on the street corner nobody looks at me."

"And you don't like being looked at?" she asked.

I set my fork down harshly and said, "No, I like being looked at. I just don't like being looked at because I have on a suit. I'm not networking during lunch. I'm eating a meal for nutritional value."

"You poor baby," she laughed. "You look hot in a suit and you can't handle it."

I sat back and crossed my arms over my chest. "You think I look hot?" I challenged.

She didn't respond the way I expected yet again. Instead of telling me to get bent she sat back and crossed her own arms. "Yeah, I do."

Well, well, well, I think the day just took a turn for the better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella and the Bum **

**By SDFreeze…Sandi**

**Chapter 8**

**Edward lives life on his own terms and meets a woman who needs to learn what life is really all about. They make a deal to spend a day in each other's world. Someone will have to change if they want a relationship, but each one is certain their way is best. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.**

**This story will deal with some mature themes with regard to abuse. If this is a trigger for you, you may want to read THE CUBE instead.**

* * *

8  
So here we are, two people with totally different values sparing innuendo with each other. I would take her to my mattress on the floor with my hole-filled quilt; she would take me to her bland condo on the seventeenth floor as long as I took off my shoes and got a manicure. If someone in the park asked me if this could work I would advise them to run.

Bella seemed to be thinking the exact same thing, because her hands slowly came back to the table and she began working on her small salad again. I decided to bring up my world to emphasize the differences. "Rose cuts hair," I blurted out. "It has been really helpful to a bunch of people on the street. I think the shelter should have a salon to help with self esteem."

Bella nodded and added, "Yeah, it would be great if the women could use their skills. We could have a cooking class and computer literacy."

"Lessons on how to budget and handle money," I added.

"This isn't going to be cheap," she said, to remind me who was paying.

"You can't put a price on rebuilding someone's spirit," I said and Bella laughed.

"Sure you can, my spirit cost me close to two hundred thousand in student loans to go to law school."

"Seriously?" I asked, realizing I never considered the fact she had to pay for it all herself.

"Yeah, you would think education would be free and jail should cost you money," she said with disgust.

I suddenly had an idea. We would see just how willing Alice Brandon was to offer state help in the way of scholarships for the women who needed an education or some sort of marketable skills. I told Bella my idea and promised to set up a meeting at my apartment with Alice. Bella immediately offered hers, but I refused. Alice had been to my place before and I wasn't ashamed of it.

Since we were on the subject of Alice we decided to drive over to the address she gave us. It was close to the city in an older neighborhood filled with large spacious houses. The lawn was huge and Bella mentioned something about a security gate for the driveway.

We walked around the place and found a window slightly open, so I climbed in and opened the door for Bella. "This is perfect," she gasped and I noticed the design would be easy to add onto. We could put in a small salon and some learning centers.

We entered the kitchen and a small drip was coming from the faucet. Bella walked over and tried to make it stop. I noticed her hands were shaking so I reached out and took it into mine. I didn't speak and eventually she did. "He choked me with a hand towel because the sink was dripping," she said softly.

I pulled her fingers to my lips and kissed them tenderly. "I'm sorry," I offered, knowing it meant nothing.

"Why do men feel the need to overpower us? Is there something about being stronger that propels you to make us understand you have the upper hand?" she asked me.

"I don't know how to answer that," I admitted, because I never had the urge to hurt a woman and I had no idea how any man could think that way.

She pulled her hands from my hold and let them snake around my wait. I pulled her to me and she rested her cheek on my chest. This was what she needed, a man to make her feel safe. Jake was taking advantage of her need and it angered me even more as I held her in my arms.

"How old are you Bella?" I asked her.

"Twenty-eight."

"When's your birthday?" I asked further.

She hesitated and finally said with a chuckle, "Okay, almost twenty-nine."

"Really?" I asked and pulled back to see her face. "When?"

"September 13th," she groaned and I began making plans in my head. My gift wouldn't be something expensive, but it would be an experience for her to cherish. ..If we could remain friends for two more weeks.

"I better get back to the office," she said.

I made sure the open window was shut and we locked the door before leaving. When we returned to her place it didn't seem so stuffy anymore. We called Alice and made an appointment with her. She promised to bring Jasper with her and right when we hung up Jake walked in.

"I think we found a place for the shelter," Bella said proudly. "Senator Brandon is on board also, she suggested the place."

"I'll need you to work late tonight," he said without commenting on her announcement. He glanced at me and said, "I have some briefs I need you to go over."

Bella looked mortified and I had to swallow down the bile I felt at such a rude comment in front of me. I tried, I really did, to keep my mouth shut, but my stubborn, spoiled nature won out. "Why don't you take them off and she'll look them over right now."

"Edward," Bella said harshly.

"I thought you were Rob?" Jake said too quickly.

"Yeah, I thought you were married," I added snidely. Poor Bella was stuck between our pissing contest, but I was sure to win, I mean I pulled out the wild card, his wife. Jake looked like he wanted to pummel me, and by his size it would have been an easy task, but I didn't back down. "I don't think Bella will be 'working late' anymore," I said, and even added the air quotes with my fingers.

"Exactly who are you?" Jake asked in anger.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I said and saw the light bulb go off in his head, "Bella's new friend." I didn't have the courage to add anything more than friend to my title. It wasn't respectful of Bella's situation to insinuate myself any further. But she didn't have a problem with it.

"Jake, I'm seeing Edward now. We are trying to take our relationship to the next level, so I won't be working late tonight," she said boldly. I looked at her face to see if she was saying something she hoped would happen. Just like a lawyer, she was unreadable.

"We'll be making cutbacks this year," Jake said to threaten her job. I wasn't even a lawyer and I could see all kinds of trouble Bella could cause him if he fired her. I wanted to ask her to get Mrs. Black on the phone so we could all talk together, but I managed to keep my mouth shut this time.

"Hopefully my case record will keep me on board, if not, I'm sure another firm can use my talents," Bella said and I noticed how her voice was beginning to shake. I didn't know if it was anger or fear she was feeling.

Jake walked out of the room and she collapsed with her head in her hands onto the desk. I jumped up and came around to comfort her. "Bella, I am so proud of you. You remained so calm, it was amazing."

"I should be fired," she cried. "I can't believe what I've done to my professional reputation."

I wasn't sure if she meant ending it with Jake or sleeping with him in the first place. I tried to come up with anything to make her feel better, but she was right to be upset, she really did screw herself professionally, pun intended.

"The day is almost over, let's get out of here," I pressed, dying to be out of this damn tie.

"And go where?" she asked and raised her head. I really regretting taking down the tent right now. It would have been the perfect place to go unwind. I decided to suggest her unwinding place instead.

"Let's go take a bath."

It took a lot of nerve to recommend such a thing, but my desire to live without regret spurred me on. I didn't want her to feel like I was sexualizing her so I added, "I'll wear my boxers and you can wear your swimsuit."

She smiled slowly and then said, "I used to swim in my bathtub as a child."

"My bathtub was as big as a swimming pool when I was a child," I laughed.

"I've got a pretty big tub," she added with raised eyebrows.

"I'm wearing my boxers," I tossed back.

We both smiled widely and stood to leave her office. Jessica looked flabbergasted that Bella would leave so early in the day. I loved the way Bella handled it, she looked at the young girl behind the desk and said, "Get used to seeing the back of me. I'll be leaving before you often."

We got into the elevator and I lifted her around the waist and spun her around. "I like this version, a lot," I admitted.

Her smile fell and she said, "Version?"

I quickly began to backpedal. "I only meant that I have seen glimpses of the different sides to you. I like the devil may care side." I wasn't quite honest. I wanted to tell her she had no idea who the real Bella was because she spent so much time pretending to be someone else. I couldn't rain on her parade after taking such a great first step.

We drove to her condo and I didn't complain about using private transportation once. I would take baby steps and hope Bella came to a more enlightened conclusion on her own. When we pulled into her parking garage she turned off the engine and looked at me. "Are we really taking a bath?"

"Sure," I smiled. "Spontaneous is good."

"I feel like a child playing hooky," she said as she got out of the car.

"I'll race you," I said and turned to run. I had only taken a few strides when she cried out in pain. I looked back to see her holding her ankle and realized I hadn't thought about her heels.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I gasped, as I ran back to offer assistance.

She pushed me hard in the chest, sending me onto my ass and then ran in short, halted steps toward the elevator. I jumped up quickly and caught her just as she got to the doorway. I spun her around and jumped into the elevator first. "I win," I gloated.

"It's not fair," she complained. "You don't have on heels."

"See, my style of clothing is more conducive to a playful nature. I'll take you to a thrift shop for more appropriate shoes," I offered.

"I'd rather wear used underwear than used shoes," she said in complete disgust.

"That is totally disgusting," I relented, without knowing how important shoes were to a woman.

"Nobody sees your underwear," she said, and I couldn't let a statement like that pass.

"Boy, are you dating the wrong men," I mumbled.

She smacked my chest and exited the elevator on her floor. I began removing my tie before she could unlock the door. I couldn't get it off my neck fast enough. The suit coat and shirt came next and Bella told me to hang them over the back of a chair. She went to her room and turned on the water.

I walked into the large bathroom and whistled at the size of her jetted tub. She was right; her tub was perfect for unwinding. She turned off the lights and lit two candles. I had never bathed by candlelight and heard it was a girl thing. I couldn't ever remember seeing my parent's bathtub so I didn't know if my mother used candles or not. I watched Bella add some liquid that smelled great and bubbled into thick foam. I actually couldn't wait to climb in.

"You don't have to wear your boxers," she said softly. "We're both adults."

"Okay," I exclaimed and quickly pulled them off.

She laughed and turned her head. "Jesus, give a girl some warning."

I climbed into the hot water and sighed loudly, letting my long legs stretch out in front of me. Bella left the room and came back a few moments later dressed in a small robe with her hair pulled onto her head. I pulled my legs back to give her room and she removed the robe. I expected her to jump in quickly, but she walked to the towel rack and hung up the robe. She turned around to see me watching and smiled as she walked back to the tub.

"You're beautiful," I told her honestly. Her legs were long and thin and her waist curved in just enough to make her look like a woman. Her skin was so pale, even in the soft candle light, and I loved the fact she didn't go to tanning booths or look orange from a spray tan.

She sat across from me and leaned her head against the rim as she closed her eyes. "You have no idea how badly I want a cigarette."

"Turn around," I suggested and I'll scrub your back to keep your mind off of it.

She moved to situate herself in front of me and I filled my hands with foam and began massaging her shoulders. She moaned and my body naturally reacted to the sound. I needed something to take my mind off of her wet body, so I brought up the shelter.

We discussed different ideas and exactly how to market the place, but all too quickly it became time to get out of the water. This was the part I worried about the most….now what?


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella and the Bum **

**By SDFreeze…Sandi**

**Chapter 9**

**Edward lives life on his own terms and meets a woman who needs to learn what life is really all about. They make a deal to spend a day in each other's world. Someone will have to change if they want a relationship, but each one is certain their way is best. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.**

**This story will deal with some mature themes with regard to abuse. If this is a trigger for you, you may want to read THE CUBE instead.**

* * *

9  
Bella was feeling vulnerable. She just ended things with her boss and had to worry about her job, although I'm sure Jake realizes how unwise it would be. I didn't need to complicate her life with my indecision. I had no idea what it was I was feeling. She was pretty, smart, and fun to be around, but I didn't know her well enough for a hook up.

"Do you have certain towels you want me to use?" I asked her.

"The ones on the rack are fine," she said, and glanced over at them.

I took advantage of her distraction to stand and let the foam begin to run off my body. She looked over at me and let her eyes skim my body. I was a groan ass man, but for some reason I had the urge to cover myself with my hands. I resisted and stepped out to reach for a towel. I wrapped it around my waist and held up the other one for her.

She hit the lever to drain the water and stood. I quickly covered her body with the towel and then picked up my boxers and left the room. I felt much better once I was clothed in my pants, at least. Bella came into the room, back into the robe and asked if I was hungry.

"I have some Raman at home," I said stupidly.

She turned to face me and said, "What's going on, Edward? I spent the night in a fucking tent with you, but now you act like you can't get out of here fast enough."

I ran my hand through my wet hair and tried to find a way to explain. "I'm worried that I won't be able to control myself," I admitted.

"Haven't you been paying attention? There's no need to control yourself with me."

That did it. I now had the strength of Samson. I wouldn't touch her if she begged on her life. Bella felt a man desiring her was acceptance and although it made her feel awful, she still reached out for the wrong thing.

I chuckled and shook my head. "God, you're dense," I mumbled. "This is a good thing, Bella. It means I like you and respect you. I'm not rejecting you; I'm being a gentleman because I think you are an amazing woman."

"Then let me feed you," she said, and I nodded in agreement. It wasn't that I didn't want to eat with her. It felt intimate to have a woman make me a meal and that was what had me unsettled. I decided to add a twist so it would be less romantic.

"Can you make pancakes?" I asked.

She laughed and reached for a skillet. "Sure, any certain kind?"

"I want my initial. Carmen used to make me pancakes out of my initials when I was a kid."

"Of course you have an E. It will be hard to make," she complained.

"If it runs into a B you can have it," I bargained.

We spent the next half hour laughing over undesirable looking letters. We stuffed ourselves with pancakes and I couldn't believe how much Bella could eat. I knew it was most likely due to her attempt to stop smoking. I helped her clean up and just when it was getting weird her phone rang.

I listened to her talk to someone about a client and finally waved to her and mouthed, "I'll let you work." She nodded and I made my exit. I walked to my apartment and quickly changed out of the suit and into something more like me.

I picked up my guitar and worked on some music to relieve the tension I was filled with. I tried to get Bella out of my head, but she was in every thought I had. I got up and paced the floor as I tried to come up with a plan to move things forward with Bella. I heard a knock on the door and rushed to open it, certain it was Bella.

Aro greeted me and asked to come in. He was my parents' accountant and the man gave me the creeps. I had used my own banker and it bothered my father very much. He felt it was a direct insult that I wouldn't conspire with Aro over every cent I spent. Aro was ruthless when it came to money. He wouldn't knock his mother down for a dollar, he would have her killed.

"What do you want, Aro?" I asked, with just a little anger.

"I talked to Mr. Marcus. You've committed a great deal of money to a social cause," he said. It sounded benign but I knew Aro. He didn't like the fact Bella would get the press for this instead of the Cullens.

"What can I say, I'm an activist," I laughed but he didn't laugh along with me.

"I want to make sure you understand the gravity of what you're taking on. To keep a shelter running you need a constant influx of cash. It means you will become a solicitor and have to put in hours to raise funds."

"I'm not a stupid man, Aro. There is a law firm willing to be the solicitors. You know as well as I do that a certain level of society is constantly looking for a cause to party for."

"You'll lose your anonymity, it is all I'm trying to say," he said. I knew there was so much more to say than what he was meaning. He had been sent to talk me out of donating the money by my father and I knew it.

"I'll deal with it," I assured him. He gave me a courteous nod and left. It was totally not like Aro to simply give up.

I finally went to bed, so bored by Aro that I was able to sleep. The next morning I woke up and ate before heading out to my corner to play my guitar. I kept looking for Bella to pass, but if she did I missed it. I felt she would say hello, but maybe she was too busy. At noon I headed to the soup kitchen and served food until three. Then I went to the park and ran into Jasper.

"I have a meeting with Alice on Thursday," I told him.

"Really?" he said and looked away from my gaze. I had a feeling he knew more than he was saying. I didn't know what kind of relationship he had with his Goddaughter, but it was really none of my business.

"Why don't you come over too? We'll have a couple of drinks and some food," I offered.

"Do you think this shelter will really happen? They are threatening to close the one next to the food bank all the time."

"That one is run by the city, this would be a not-for-profit that ran off of donations."

He placed his palms together and rested his elbows on his wheelchair. I knew this meant Jasper was about to say something thoughtful. I waited for him to speak and he finally said, "So just who are you music man?"

Oh God, this was the last thing I wanted. I loved being just one of the guys and allowed into their world. I never threw money around, just offered a little help every now and again. I took a deep breath and said, "I am simply music man in my heart, but I have a large burden to carry around. I don't want to be the man I was born to be."

"We decide what kind of man we are," he said and I nodded in agreement.

"You know me better than most people, better than my own family," I admitted.

"Okay, I accept that. You're music man and it is all you will be to me," he said. I leaned over to give him a rare hug. I idolized Jasper and his friendship meant a lot to me. I decided to confide in him a bit and see what his wisdom advised.

"The woman I introduced you to has me all confused." Jasper laughed and told me to have a seat. I sat on the top of a picnic table and prepared to bare my soul. "She has a need to prove herself. She wants money and power to feel worth anything. She wants everything I despise. There is no way in the world this could work, but I can't stop thinking about her."

"We all have holes inside that need filled," Jasper explained. "The majority of the time we use the wrong things to fill them. Maybe is she was presented with the right thing, she would change."

"Maybe," I mumbled, without much conviction.

"And maybe you'll change when presented with the right thing," he added to shock me. I was right in my beliefs. I was moral and honest in how I dealt with others. I was an artist and I followed the sound of my own music. Wasn't that what life was all about?

Jasper laughed at the expression on my face and said, "Edward Cullen, money isn't bad, it is what you do with it that determines its value."

I wondered if he was willing to put his money where his mouth was. I had often felt Jasper was the most intelligent man I had ever met. His stories and views were fascinating and they deserved to be heard. I challenged him to do it. "I want to help you publish your memoirs," I said forcefully. "I'm going to get you a laptop and I want you to write your story. Will you do it?"

"There is nothing unusual about my story," he said and looked down at his legs.

"You're wrong. You have more wisdom than any college professor who pontificates about the state of war and economics. Don't sit in that chair for nothing, make it count."

I hit a nerve and Jasper said angrily, "Alice is my conviction that it was worth it."

"That was over thirty years ago, what have you done since?"

"I've survived," he yelled.

"Exactly, and that is the story people need to hear. If I give a relationship with Bella a shot, you have to write this book."  
He stared at me for several moments and finally nodded in agreement. I felt like I really accomplished something today. We talked about the shelter and I told him all about the house we looked at. When it was time to leave I began looking around for Rose or Emmett. I wanted to invite them to the meeting on Thursday and get Bella and Rose working on her situation.

I couldn't find them so I headed home. I ate some eggs and toast for dinner and then watched feet from my window. I missed Bella and for the first time in my life I wished I had a phone. I considered going to her apartment, but she knew where to find me if she wanted any contact.

By the time I got into bed I was sinking into a funk. Maybe I was love sick, something I had heard about but never experienced. I finally admitted to myself the one thing I was trying so hard to push out of my mind. Maybe Bella was with Jake.

I promised myself I would give her until the meeting on Thursday, if I didn't hear from her before then it meant she wasn't interested. I fell asleep and had fitful dreams, falling for another person was not a pleasant experience.

The following morning I pulled myself out of bed and drank only a cup of coffee before heading to my corner. I was playing sad love songs instead of my usual upbeat tunes. Love must be an emotion the entire world understands, because I had an unusually large crowd this morning.

I didn't look at them as I usually did. I kept my head down as I poured out my heart. I saw a pair of very large heels walk into my eye line. My eyes moved slowly up the long legs to see Bella looking down at me. My heart took off racing and I smiled as I continued to sing.

She pulled a twenty from her purse and dropped it in my case. "Don't spend it on booze or tattoos," she instructed, and walked off. I kept my eyes on her and she turned her head to look back at me and smiled. My songs changed to more appropriate optimistic tunes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella and the Bum **

**By SDFreeze…Sandi**

**Chapter 10**

**Edward lives life on his own terms and meets a woman who needs to learn what life is really all about. They make a deal to spend a day in each other's world. Someone will have to change if they want a relationship, but each one is certain their way is best. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.**

**This story will deal with some mature themes with regard to abuse. If this is a trigger for you, you may want to read THE CUBE instead.**

* * *

10  
I spent most of Thursday preparing for the impromptu party I was throwing. Emmett and Rose agreed to come and I went to the thrift store to find another chair. I decided to make nachos and margaritas so I had to enlist the help of Carmen. She loaned me a blender and gave me a recipe to follow for salsa. I was downright giddy by the time six o'clock rolled around.

Jasper arrived first. He laughed when he saw the effort I had gone to and asked for a drink. I made him wait, wanting Bella to see the salted margarita glasses Carmen gave me before I poured drinks into them. God, I felt like such a girl.

Alice arrived next and gave me a disgusted smack on the arm. "Edward Cullen, I should have known. You're too cute to be some city bum," she said before I could hug her.

"Looks have nothing to do with becoming a street performer," I complained, but she only rolled her eyes at me. I turned to Jasper to lodge a bigger protest. "Stop talking to Alice about me."

"I think the book is a great idea," Alice said, and I was ready to take back my previous request.

There was a knock and then the door opened, reviling Rosalie. Last week I would have thought nothing of the fact she let herself in, but now I was glad Bella wasn't here to see it. Emmett followed her with a sullen face. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I didn't want the party to start off on a sad note. I decided to make him a drink instead.

I poured the margarita mix into the glasses and passed them around the room. The last knock sent shivers down my spine. I walked over slowly to open the door. Bella was standing there in jeans and a t-shirt. The shirt actually had a small hole by the neck and was a bit too short for her long body.

"Am I overdressed?" she asked.

"You look amazing," I said as my eyes continued to look into hers. I might as well be covered in acne and hold a book in front of my boner. I was acting like a teenage boy with a crush.

"May I come in?" she pushed, and I quickly snapped out of it and stepped back to let her enter.

Alice walked up and offered her hand as she formerly introduced herself to Bella. Jasper gave me a knowing smirk and Rose glared at me and Bella. Suddenly, the whole dinner party idea seemed like a huge mistake.

I clapped my hands together and said, "Okay, everyone make a plate and let's talk as we eat."

I poured Bella a glass and she chuckled, "Wow, you have more than just tent building skills."

"You have no idea," I said seductively. Oh my God, what was happening to me? I was acting like someone else just to impress a woman I had begged to be herself. I grabbed my own glass and took a big gulp of the tart liquid.

Everyone sat down with their plates balancing on their laps and we chatted easily. Bella brought up the legal help for Rose and it made my body tingle. "I would love to help you get a new identity. Is the man you're hiding from in this area?"

"No," Rose said, "Royce lives in upstate New York. It sounds like it is far away, but he won't stop looking for me and he'll kill me when he eventually finds me."

"Over my dead body," Emmett said, finally coming to life.

"Yes, it will be," Rose said back to him.

"Do you have a protection order?" Bella asked.

"Yes, it got me a broken arm, and him two hours in jail," Rose answered, and Bella shook her head in understanding.

"If you are taking women into a shelter you'll need security," Rosalie said, looking around the room at all of us.

"Not just a guard," Jasper added, "But measures to slow a man down so the police have time to arrive."

"What about a dog?" Bella asked.

"That could be one line of defense, but we'll need other measures too."

"Jasper, why don't you come up with a list of ideas we can look over," I suggested, giving him ownership of something to do to help. "We also need to add onto the back of the place. Emmett, could you help with that?"

"Sure," he said, "Since I won't be going to Alaska."

I knew why he was so down now. He thought his life was turning around, but his luck remained the same. I felt it was karma keeping him here. We needed his expertise and Rose needed Bella right now. I gave him something positive to think about. "When we get the house deed why don't you move in there so you can be onsite for the construction?"

"I'm not an abused woman," he laughed.

"I think having Emmett around would make the women feel safe. He's big and he's a tough guy," Rosalie said, and I now knew why she liked him so much more than me.

"Why don't you both move in there," Bella suggested to Rosalie. "We'll need your insight on what services the women need."

"I'm a decorator when congress isn't in session," Alice added. "I would be happy to come up with a few suggestions."

"Well hell, we only need the six of us to make this happen," Edward laughed.

"The fact you are Edward Cullen helps the most," Alice laughed and Emmett turned to look at me with an open mouth.

"You're Edward Cullen?" he asked.

"Who's Edward Cullen?" Rose asked as she looked back and forth between us.

"This is the real me," I began but Emmett jumped up and yelled loudly.

"What kind of joke is this? You're a fucking millionaire and expect us to believe you hang out at the park for shits and giggles?"

"You're a millionaire?" Rose gasped.

"See, that is why I didn't tell you. I don't want that reaction. I'm a guy who loves music and wants a simple life, period."

"Only a millionaire has the desire for a simple life. You have no idea how it feels to face your children with only a simple life. You don't know what it is like to have a toothache and you can't afford to have it looked at so you pull it from your jaw. You don't know what it is like to lay your head on a different pillow every night and wonder if this is the night the woman you love will be killed because you can't do anything to help her."

The room was silent and I felt like I had been kicked in the chest. I had the means and connections to do a lot for these people, but they never let me because they saw me as one of them. My head fell in shame and Bella was the one who came to my rescue.

"Edward isn't some rich man trying to see how the other half lives. He is a good man who looks at a person's heart instead of their bottom line. He honestly believes in his principles and his concern for you as friends is genuine."

"I want a manicure and pedicure," Rose stated bluntly. "We have to have those services at the shelter."

The room broke into loud laughter and when I met Bella's stare she winked at me. It reminded me of something Carmen would do and my heart swelled for Bella.

"I think a dentist donating service once a week would be a good idea too," Emmett said.

"We could have a sewing class and teach them to tailor clothes to fit them. We could hold clothing drives for professional wear," Alice said in excitement.

"If we got tutors on board to assist the women would the state be willing to offer scholarships for education?" I asked Alice directly.

"I'm sure we can work something out," she said proudly.

"I'm ready to move on the building, so can we all agree to go forward with Bella's Triumph House?"

Everyone turned to look at Bella and she blushed deeply. The room was quiet and she finally looked at Rose and said, "I understand a bit of what you've gone through."

I watched as Rosalie's eyes softened and then grew wet. She set her plate on the floor and walked over to kneel in front of Bella. "I'm sorry," she offered.

"We're still here," Bella whispered.

"Yes, we are," Rose answered. I had a disconcerting feeling that she wanted to add, "For now," But managed to keep from saying it.

The meeting turned to a more social agenda and we all talked and laughed with one another. Bella made an appointment with Rose to meet at her office. Alice and Jasper were the first to leave and I thought I saw her hand brush lovingly across his neck, but maybe I was reading too much into it.

Emmett and Rose headed to a shelter and Bella remained behind to help me clean up. I was feeling a bit tipsy from the drinks but I had enough control to keep it from showing. Bella washed the glasses and I dried them off and packed them in the box to return to Carmen.

When we finished I walked over to sit on my sofa. Bella followed and we both sat quietly. I finally broke the silence by saying, "Um…thanks for helping Rosalie."

"Yeah, no problem," she mumbled.

"And thanks for defending me tonight," I added.

"Now that was difficult," she teased, and I watched the way her mouth formed into a half smile.

I couldn't control my hands as they rose to take her face and pull it closer to me. She inhaled sharply and whispered, "I've eaten salsa."

I laughed and said, "It's better than smoking." Then I pulled her to my lips. We both froze for a second, that awkward moment where you're not sure how to proceed and if you kissing styles are similar. I let my hand move from her check into her hair and she melted against me.

The hesitation left us and we each moved aggressively, taking the kiss further and further. I wasn't sure if it was overdue need or if it was Bella in my arms but my body was on fire. I wanted her badly, I needed her in a way I had never needed anything in my life.

My hand slid from her hair and moved to her chest as she whimpered in my arms. I was able to think coherently enough to ask one question, "Is it over with big guy?"

"Hummm?" she asked with her mouth against my neck.

"Your boss, did you end it?"

She suddenly pulled back and looked at me with a confused expression. "Why would that matter?" she asked.

"Because I don't want my woman messing around with another man," I declared, and a bit angrily too.

"Your woman?" she said and moved away from me.

"I just meant if we are going to give this a try…."

"Give what a try?" she pressed.

"Us… a relationship."

This time she stood and looked around for her shoes she had removed earlier. I could tell the thought of an exclusive relationship scared her. She was going to run and I wasn't about to let her do it.

"Was I wrong to assume you felt something for me?" I asked her, and picked up one of her shoes and held it protectively.

"Look, you're a fun, sweet, sexy guy, but we are not in a relationship," she said emphatically.

"I see," I said angrily. "You'll just show up here when you need something and the boss is busy with his wife."

"Or when I need charitable funding," she yelled back.

I felt sick to my stomach. I had fallen hard for this woman and she wouldn't open her heart to me. I held out her shoe and she took it from my hand and placed it on her foot. I walked to the door and held it open for her. She stopped in the doorway and acted like she wanted to say something, but suddenly changed her mind and left.

I looked around my small, dingy apartment and for the first time it felt like it was closing in on me. I went into my room and lay on my mattress. Maybe it was time for me to step up and become something more than the music man, maybe it was time to actually be Edward Cullen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella and the Bum **

**By SDFreeze…Sandi**

**Chapter 11**

**Edward lives life on his own terms and meets a woman who needs to learn what life is really all about. They make a deal to spend a day in each other's world. Someone will have to change if they want a relationship, but each one is certain their way is best. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.**

**This story will deal with some mature themes with regard to abuse. If this is a trigger for you, you may want to read THE CUBE instead.**

* * *

11  
The next day I left my guitar lying in the corner of my room and went to see Carmen. I brought her blender and glasses with me, using them as a reason for the visit. She could tell instantly something was wrong. I sat at the familiar spot at her table and she sat next to me.

"Is it really so bad?" she asked with concern.

"Carmen, do you think a woman would refuse to give me a chance because of how meagerly I live?" I asked her, hoping Bella's disinterest was as simple as that.

She thought for a moment and then said, "Women want a man who can take care of her, I know it sounds old fashioned, but women think with our hearts and hearts are fragile things."

"This woman is very successful," I said to discount her reasoning.

"But her heart tells her when she has a baby she needs a successful man to take care of her and the baby."

I laughed a bit, because I couldn't imagine Bella having a baby to mess up her perfect apartment. I leaned my head onto the table and knocked it a couple of times, trying to force some sense into me. I finally sat up and asked, "Is my father home?"

"He was at breakfast," Carmen informed me.

I stood and headed down the hallway toward his office. His secretary, Heidi was reading a book and looked up in surprise to see me. I had no real hope of talking to him, but I would set up an appointment if I had to. His door opened and a man in a three piece suit walked out and looked me up and down. I knew my old, ratty clothes looked shocking to this man so I lowered my eyes.

"Come in," my father offered, either wanting to get me out of the public eye or thinking I had an appointment. "How are you, Edward?"

"Good," I lied. I didn't want to appear broken in front of the great Carlisle Cullen. "Did you hear about the shelter?"

"Yes, I did. You were not very cordial to Aro," he said to put me in my place.

"He came at a bad time," I lied again.

"What do you need from me?" he asked. A list of things I had needed from him over the years filled my mind. I needed my father to be there for me, I needed him to love me and show it, I needed him to listen to my worries and guide me, but more than anything I needed him to accept me for who I was.

Instead I asked for a key to the penthouse apartment he had always begged me to move into. I was going to try to be the person I was supposed to be and see if it brought what had eluded me all these years, true love.

My father looked like he was ready to split a gut from happiness. He quickly got the key from his safe and offered to drive me over at this moment. I declined, since I had some shopping to do. He finally held out another key in front of me. I knew what it was, his Hummer. My hand traitorously rose and took it from him, making my transformation complete.

It was that simple. In less than five minutes I had a posh place to live, a top of the line vehicle, and the world at my fingertips. You would think it would feel just a little rewarding. I left there feeling a bit violated, but I pushed away the feeling and headed to my new life.

I got some new clothes, a new wallet, expensive cologne and a manicure and pedicure. At one point when my errands would take me past Mercy Park I drove purposefully out of my way. I couldn't let them see me like this, and I didn't want to see them. I became like everyone else in the city, avoiding those lower than me.

I spent a week settling the deal on the old house and working on zoning issues. I talked to the others through Alice and finally found the nerve to go see Bella. I headed to her office and had to wait for half an hour for her to get out of a meeting. When Jessica showed me back to her office I felt a lump in my throat.

I walked in to find her sitting with a pen in her mouth as she read over something. "The lease looks good," she said and finally looked up. "Oh my God," she laughed. "You didn't have to clean up just to come here."

"Can you leave?" I asked without explaining.

"Is it about the shelter?" she asked.

"In a roundabout way, I want to show you something."

She took a few moments to put away some files and the stood and walked with me from the office. Once we were in the elevator she said, "I came by, you weren't home."

"I've moved," I said without looking at her.

She smiled and thought she figured out the surprise. "You moved into the house, didn't you? Is Emmett and Rose there too?"

"No, I didn't move into the house," I said and led her to the Hummer. I opened the passenger door and held it for her.

She didn't get in but looked at me in disbelief. "What's this?" she asked.

"A Hummer," I replied without amusement.

She finally got inside and sat turned toward my seat until I climbed in. "What's going on?" she asked.

"You'll see," I answered and we drove silently a few blocks until I pulled into the parking garage for the Sky-High building.

"Who are we seeing here?" she asked and I could tell how impressed she was. The penthouse would make her seventeenth floor condo look like the ghetto. I didn't answer and only pulled into my parking space.

She let herself out of the vehicle and began primping her clothes and hair. We got in the elevator and I used the penthouse key to take us directly into the living quarters. When the door opened she gasped loudly and took a few steps before turning completely around to see the place.

"Who lives here?" she asked without looking at me.

"I do," I mumbled and walked over to the bar to pour us a drink.

She looked at me suspiciously and her back stiffened. "The basement place, it was just a ruse until you knew you could trust a person?"

"Yeah," I lied, realizing how much I had been lying lately.

She turned back to the windows and looked out over the city as she held her hand over her heart. I wished I knew how to enjoy the sight as much as she did. I really missed seeing all the feet.

I walked up to where she stood and handed her the glass. I downed mine quickly but she only took sips of hers. "So what do you think?" I asked.

"This is incredible," she said with a smile.

There was something about the place that made me feel powerful; maybe it was the fact others were so far down they were out of my sight. I was confident in a new way, as if I could simply take whatever I wanted. I set my empty glass down and then took Bella's from her. She seemed so small all of the sudden, or maybe I just saw myself as suddenly so large.

I took her hand in mine and walked to the master bedroom. The penthouse had three bedrooms and the master was the size of her entire condo. The bathroom was the size of my basement place. I shut off the light and then pulled her into my arms. I had some questions I wanted to ask her, like if she was still seeing Jake or if she had reconsidered a relationship with me? For some reason I didn't ask her anything, I just took what I wanted.

My hands moved up her thigh, pulling her skirt up with it. She raised one leg and I held it tightly to my body feeling how wet she was getting. I pushed her onto the bed and hovered over her until I was in the position I wanted, then I let my entire weight fall onto her.

I heard her heels hit the floor and then her legs wrapped around my waist. Our kissing was frantic and my hands were ruining her hair and makeup. I didn't feel like myself. I felt like I was watching to scene unfold and begging the man to slowdown and be more tender, but I couldn't do it.

If this was everything Bella wanted, I would give it to her. I would be the ruthless bastard that had millions of dollars, just for her.  
I pulled down my zipper and didn't bother removing my pants. She didn't seem to mind as she quickly pulled off her panties. I did something I never thought I would ever do, especially to Bella, I fucked her. I didn't make love to her, or even have sex with her, I fucked her.

I fell onto my side and rolled away from her. She was breathing heavily and trying to fix her messy hair. I couldn't look at her because I felt like I would vomit if I did. I got up and headed to the shower. "Edward, are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't feel well," I mumbled and went in and locked the door.

I stood under the hot, pulsing spray and cried. I ruined it all. I would never be able to look at Bella without seeing the monster I had become. Any chance for us to have a relationship was gone and it hurt like hell.

I stayed in the shower until there wasn't any more hot water. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into the bedroom. I heard a noise in the kitchen and went to see what it was. Bella was making dinner. "What are you doing?" I asked in shock.

"You drank on an empty stomach, no wonder you don't feel well," she said, and continued with what she was doing.

I wanted her to leave; I couldn't stand the thought of her liking this version of me. "I'm not hungry," I said forcefully. "I didn't ask you to make me anything."

Her hands froze and she looked at me with a hurt expression. "Oh, I thought I was sta….I'll go," she finished with and then looked at me in shame. "I don't have my car."

I wanted to scream at her to take the damn bus, but instead I got my wallet and handed her a fifty before telling her to hail a cab. I grabbed the liquor bottle and went back into my room. I fell onto my bed and drank until the memories of what had happened left my mind. It was only then I was able to fall asleep.

In one short week I had become the worst version of what I had always hated. I morphed easily into a spoiled, entitled man with too much money and too much time. I closed on the property and told Alice to have Emmett and Rose move in.

She told me Jasper was working on his story and I remained quiet. "We're all getting together for Bella's birthday, do you want to come?" she asked.

It felt like a knife in my chest. I had planned to give her something memorable for her birthday, and now I couldn't even face her. "No, I'm busy," I lied, yet again.

I needed to see the only person who I knew would love me unconditionally. I went to see Carmen. I walked through the back door and she looked at my clothing before frowning deeply. "What, no hug?" I asked hatefully. If Carmen rejected me it would be the final straw.

"This doesn't look like the sweet young man I know," she said and motioned at my attire.

"I'm a Cullen; it's time I dressed like one."

"Only your mother is home," she stated, assuming I had an appointment with one of my parents. I sat in the chair and looked up at her.

"Carmen, what's the best gift you've ever gotten?" I asked her.

"An ear," she replied quickly.

"What?"

"One year I was very unhappy. Eleazor took me to the beach and we sat in the sand as I told him all about it. He listened without judging me. It was more precious than diamonds."

"I did a horrible thing," I admitted.

She came over and held my face in her chubby hands before leaning over and kissing both of my cheeks. "I don't think I'm the person you should unburden yourself to. I'm thinking it is a pretty brunette who needs to hear your words."

I stood and gave her a tight hug before walking out the door to go find Bella.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella and the Bum **

**By SDFreeze…Sandi**

**Chapter 12**

**Edward lives life on his own terms and meets a woman who needs to learn what life is really all about. They make a deal to spend a day in each other's world. Someone will have to change if they want a relationship, but each one is certain their way is best. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.**

**This story will deal with some mature themes with regard to abuse. If this is a trigger for you, you may want to read THE CUBE instead.**

* * *

12  
I had planned the entire scene in my head. I would tell her I messed up and beg for forgiveness. I would explain everything that had been going on in my mind and I would ask her for another chance. We would move slowly, only becoming intimate when we were both ready.

I pulled in front of her office building and saw a car pulling out. It was Bella and Jake. Our eyes met through the glass and I felt my hopes drop. She looked away, but Jake glared right back at me. Our vehicles passed each other and it told me everything I needed to know. My chance with Bella was over.

I went back to my penthouse and ripped off the designer clothing. I put on some worn jeans and sat in front of the window as I drank. I finished an entire bottle of gin and ended up passed out on the sofa. The doorbell woke me and I was stunned to see it was dark outside. I stumbled to the door and found my father standing before me. It was the last thing I needed.

He reached for the light and I protested loudly as a blinding glare hurt my eyes. He shut them off again and came to sit across from me. "What do you want, dad?" I asked in pain.

"I'm worried about you," he said, and I knew he had been worried several times before but never came to my basement place. I guess it is easier to express concern in posh surroundings.

"Don't be," I said like a child.

"Son, you're a man so I won't treat you like a child. I will talk to you man to man. When I met your mother she was so…different," he began.

"Oh God, please don't tell me you're here to tell me your two are breaking up," I said and rubbed my head fiercely. It wasn't like we had a close family, but it was still comforting to know my parents were together.

"I would die without your mother," he said to shock me. "She is everything to me."

"Well, I wouldn't know," I mumbled.

"She was married when I met her," he announced, and I felt like I had entered the twilight zone. I was thirty-two and just know finding out information about my mother. "I was working on a business deal with her husband and I have to admit most of my interest was so I could be closer to Esme."

"You stole her away?" I asked, and wondered if he had a certain trick he used that would help me get Bella.

"No, the more I was around them the more I saw how cruel he was to her. I became a safe confidant. One night he beat her terribly. I rushed to the hospital to see her and helped her get away from him. She left and hid in Brazil until he divorced her. When she came back it was the happiest day of my life."

I realized my mother would be a perfect addition to the shelter. We could use her expertise and her insights too. I just didn't know how to go about asking her. I thought it was what my father was trying to tell me, but I was wrong again.

"Edward, I fought for Esme. I think you need to fight for the woman you love."

Holy shit, my father knew about Bella. There was only one way he could know. "You spoke to Carmen didn't you?"

He smiled softly but refused to answer. I had to give him props for his loyalty. I also had to admit I wasn't as good of a man as he was. I lashed out and hurt Bella, blaming her for the changes I thought I had to make to win her. I looked at my father and said with tears in my eyes. "I did a horrible thing to her. I'm not sure she can look past it."

"What did you do?" he asked.

Did I really need to admit to my father I had brutally taken her in my bed? I groaned and rubbed my eyes as he waited for me to speak. "Bella was abused by a boyfriend, and then she got involved with her married boss. I wanted to show her real love, but I hated how much she wanted me to be this," I said and waved my hand around the room. "I was rough with her, because I was angry at myself."

"Was I really that awful of a father to make you hate your life?" he asked. I had my moment, my chance to tell him what a selfish fuck he had been my whole life, but I now could see my own selfish nature so I couldn't do it.

"Dad, business always came first. It shouldn't be that way. I needed loving parents, but I got great CEO's instead. I grew bitter and I've looked down at the world because of my own selfishness. I don't want to live in a penthouse, but I need to accept that being a man is more than sitting on a street corner."

He smiled and nodded."I think we have all learned a valuable lesson. This Bella has been influential to our entire family."

"I want her back," I stated emphatically. "What should I do?"

"Pick up the phone, tell her you're sorry," he suggested.

"That simple?" I asked.

He laughed loudly and shook his head, "No, she'll put you through hell first, but you need to hang in there and fight."

I laughed with him and he finally stood and came over to give me an awkward hug. We still had far to go, but at least we were beginning the journey. He left and I walked over to the phone. I picked it up hesitantly and dialed her cell number.

"Isabella Swan," she answered.

"Bella, its Edward."

CLICK…the phone went dead. I dialed again and this time she answered angrily. "Don't call me again," she said and then hung up the line.

I dialed yet again and it went to voice mail. I waited for the chance to leave a message and said, "Bella, I'm sorry. I did a horrible thing and I want the chance to apologize. I am crazy about you and I can't move on until I get a chance to explain."

I hung up and waited, but she never called back. I realized the next day was her birthday, so I ordered flowers to be delivered to her office with another apology. Then I called Alice and found out where they were going to celebrate. I planned to show up and see if she would at least talk to me. I had been reduced to a stalker, but for Bella it was worth it.

I spent the next day shopping for a gift. I didn't want to be too extravagant, but I didn't want to find something at the thrift store either. I finally settled on a locket and had it wrapped. I wore my old jeans but I did buy new shoes with laces. I showed up early and waited for the others to arrive.

Emmett and Rose walked in first. She was as blunt as always, "Where have you been for the past two weeks, asshole?"

"I've been growing up," I said, and Emmett patted me on the back.

"Have you seen the new plans for the shelter?" he asked and I had to admit I hadn't. "We're adding two levels onto the back. We also came in under budget after adding a block fence and security gate. Construction should be less than two months."

"Great," I answered and pretended to be interested. In actuality my entire focus was on Bella.

Alice and Jasper came in next and I asked about his story as Alice talked with Rose. He gave me some details, but again I found it hard to focus. We were shown to a table and saved the end seat for Bella. I made sure to sit right next to her.

She arrived with a huge smile on her face until she saw me. My own smile fell when I saw Jake standing behind her. Did she really bring her married lover to the party? Alice called the waitress over for another chair and I felt too sick to eat.

Bella sat in her chair with Jake at the head of the table. I leaned over and said, "Seriously?"

"Shut up," she replied and then Jake motioned to someone. I looked over to see other people from her office coming in. We ended up moving to a larger table and I made sure to remain next to Bella.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly out of just the side of her mouth.

"Celebrating your birthday," I replied and smiled at her.

"Who invited you?" she asked and tried to look away as if not speaking directly to me.

"Alice. Will you go somewhere with me?" I asked in hope.  
She finally turned and looked directly at me as she said loudly and clearly, "Are you kidding me?"

"I need to talk to you…alone," I explained.

"I don't like the way you…talk….alone," she said, and I felt the sting of her words.

"I want to explain," I begged.

"No need, you didn't enjoy being with me and threw me out, nothing more to explain," she said and turned again.

My mind was spinning so quickly I wasn't sure what to say first. She didn't think anything was wrong with how rough I was, she just hurt that I sent her home. I stumbled over my words for a moment and then said, "Bella, we need to talk, now."

"Do you mind," she said hatefully. "I'm trying to enjoy my birthday."

She was right, she should be able to enjoy her party and I needed to shut up and let her. This was another telling moment at just how selfish I could be. I sat back and listened to the conversation going on around the table. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, except me. I had to leave so her party wouldn't be ruined.

I finally stood and announced I had to go. I handed Bella her gift and excused myself after wishing her a happy birthday. Nobody tried to stop me, most likely happy the party pooper was leaving. I didn't get in my Hummer, but began walking down the street.

I naturally headed in the direction of my basement apartment, needing to feel a bit like my old self again. I thought about my mother and how some man could hurt her. I smiled at the memory of my father's words, "She is everything to me."

I soon began adding words to his and a tune entered my mind. It had been a long time since I wrote a new song and I began to pick up my pace. I unlocked the door and entered the stuffy place I missed so much. I opened a window to let some air in and watched people walk by for a few minutes.  
I finally went to my bedroom and got my guitar.

I sat on the floor in the living room against the wall and worked on the tune. It was coming naturally and quickly. I was so engrossed in my music I never heard the door open. Something caught my eye and I looked up to see Bella standing in my doorway. I stopped playing and set the guitar to the side.

We stared at each other and it was then I noticed she was wearing the locket. Her hand moved up to hold the small heart in her fingers and she smiled softly. "Thank you," she said.

I nodded, too choked up to say anything. She nodded in return and then moved to leave. I found my voice and called out for her to wait. She turned slowly and leaned against the doorframe. Just the sight of her took my breath away.

"The locket was something to give you in front of the others. Do you trust me enough to give you my real present?"

Her eyes narrowed and she asked, "Where?"

"Not far, we can walk."

She thought about it for a moment and finally said softly, "Okay."

I grabbed the old cloth off my table and picked up my guitar before following her out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella and the Bum **

**By SDFreeze…Sandi**

**Chapter 13**

**Edward lives life on his own terms and meets a woman who needs to learn what life is really all about. They make a deal to spend a day in each other's world. Someone will have to change if they want a relationship, but each one is certain their way is best. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.**

**This story will deal with some mature themes with regard to abuse. If this is a trigger for you, you may want to read THE CUBE instead.**

* * *

13

We walked to the waterfront and down to a small patch of sand I had been to many times. I usually used the solitude to write music, but tonight I needed it to apologize to a wonderful woman. I spread out the cloth and waited for her to sit before I joined her.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine," she replied, most likely worried I would try something if she needed warmth.

I took a deep breath and said, "Bella, I did something horrible when we were together. I feel sick about it and I want to apologize. I was….rough, and greedy. It wasn't me."

"You said you would never hurt me," she said, and it plunged the knife in further.

"I was trying to hurt myself," I said in shame. "My sanctimonious judgments of others came back to bite me in the ass. I'm weak, just like everyone else.

"I was finally starting to believe in you, but you pulled the rug out from under me," she admitted.

"Bella, did you believe in me or the material things I had?" I asked honestly.

She sighed loudly and finally shook her head. "I don't know. I spent so much time worrying if I was finally worth someone's time and attention. I felt special because everything around me was worth a lot."

"God Bella, can't you see how great you are?"

Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head adamantly. "How can you say that when I'm the only woman you've treated so badly?"

"Because you are the only woman I cared enough about to see what I did. I actually thought I was doing a good thing by hooking up with Rosalie and being tender. That wasn't noble, it was inexcusable."

"Why did you do it?"

"Rose?" I asked.

"No, why did you have sex with me?" Her eyes lowered to her hands and she played nervously with the scarf hanging from her neck.

"I wanted to be more powerful than Jake," I admitted. "I wanted to be what you wanted and I hated myself for it."

"I just wanted you to want me," she said sadly.

"I don't want to simply want you; I want a relationship with you. I want to fall in love with you and spend our lives together," I said and her eyes grew wide. "Does that scare you?"

She squirmed a bit and finally said, "Edward, I really hate your basement place. It smells like chemicals."

I laughed loudly, expecting her to comment on the furniture or the mattress. I never thought about the consequences of living under the drycleaners. I reached out with my hand and moved her hair from obscuring her face. I wanted to see every inch of her beauty.

"I think relationships are about compromise, I learned that only recently."

She smiled and my heart melted. "I don't need expensive things to be whole," she said as she looked into my eyes. "I just need an honest man who makes me feel special."

I grinned like a love sick puppy and decided to give her the final gift. I moved to lie down and she did the same. I turned onto my side and rested my head on my hand. "Tell me all about Isabella Swan," I said, giving her my total attention.

I listened as she talked about her childhood, going back and forth between her parents and feeling expendable. She talked about high school and the pain of never having a parent at any school event. She moved on to college and cried as she talked about James, systematically taking her spirit. She seemed stronger when she talked about law school and her desire to be the best lawyer she could be. She talked for close to two hours and I never interrupted her.

She finally took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. "God, I've never talked so much in my life," she sighed.

"I loved hearing every single word," I said honestly.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Why did you do this?" she asked.

"Carmen told me the greatest gift she ever got was an ear to listen to her. I wanted to give you a great gift," I admitted.

She reached up and let her hand run down my stubble covered cheek. "Can I ask for one more present?"

"Anything," I promised.

"Will you kiss me?"

I leaned in very slowly, letting the anticipation grow as I tried to gain full control of myself before touching my lips to hers. I kept it light and gentle and so did she. It wasn't passion we were feeling, it was a need to connect.

After kissing for several minutes I pulled away and stood. "It's getting cold, I better get you home."

She reached up and took my hand to pull me back to the sand. "Are you going to play me something?" she asked, looking at my guitar.

I smiled sheepishly. "I brought it in case you stormed off. I would have something to do to spare my wounded pride."

She got onto her knees and held my face as she kissed me softly. "I would still love to hear a song."

I pulled my guitar onto my lap and sang a song just for her; I'll be your lover, too. She smiled widely as I sang with feeling. I had used this song often on my corner, but this was the first time I felt it in my heart. When I finished she dove onto me, kissing me with force. I tried to protect my guitar and had to push her away to remove it from being damaged.

She was sitting straddled on me and her entire face was filled with joy. This was the woman I wanted to see and feared I would never see it again. "You're amazing," I said honestly.

"This was the greatest birthday ever, thank you," she said, and kissed me again.

We walked hand in hand back to my place and she got her car. We drove to the penthouse and she came up with me. I was determined not to let anything happen. I wanted to take this slowly and do everything right.

We snuggled up on the sofa in the dark, looking out at the city lights. "Are you staying here?" she asked.

"Probably not, I don't like the place," I admitted. "But I won't make you come to the chemical place either."

"You can move in with me," she said with a giggle. I knew we were nowhere near ready for that so I teased back with her.

"You would just try to dress me better."

"No, I wouldn't change you at all, you're pretty much perfect," she said and tightened her arms around my waist.

I kissed her head and held her until we both fell asleep on the sofa. It was sensual without being sexual; it was just what we both needed. I woke up, still wearing my shoes, and Bella was lying on the floor. I hoped like hell I didn't push her off the couch, I don't think she'll give me another chance.

"Hey," I said, and shook her lightly.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"The couch was too soft, I have a hard mattress," she confessed.

"You could have gone into one of the bedrooms," I said, feeling awful she spent her birthday sleeping on the floor.

"I wanted to hear you breathing," she said shyly. "I…liked it."

"Come here," I said, and moved over so she could climb up next to me. I kissed her neck several times before saying. "Let me take you to breakfast."

"I'd rather make you something here," she offered.

I liked her offer; she didn't want to be seen and actually wanted to stay in with me. I was past my issue with intimacy and loved watching her cook. I sat on a stool and smiled like a fool as she worked. She finally laughed and begged me to go away.

I took a quick shower and changed my clothes before she called me to come eat. She had the table set and we sat as a couple. I loved the feeling. I asked her about the shelter and she told me I should come see it. I agreed and we went to her place so she could get ready for the day.

We drove to the shelter and I saw Emmett out back. I walked over to him and he showed me some blueprints he was excited about. I loved seeing him so energized over something. "I need you to give me a bid so I can get you the funds to hire this out. We also need to talk about your salary," I suggested.

"You gave me a place to live, heck, I'd mow the lawn for the rest of my life for free," he said.

I nodded with agreement. "We'll keep you on as the handyman, but a salary comes with that responsibility," I insisted.

His eye filled with tears and he said, "Can I bring my girls by, let them see what I'm doing?"

"That's a great idea," I said and patted him on the back.

We went inside and I saw fabric books and paint swabs piled onto an old table. It reminded me of something I leaned over to whisper into Bella's ear. "Can you give me an hour, I want to run and get something?"

"Sure," she said and offered me a soft kiss.

I left there feeling a fullness in my chest I never experienced before. I was in love, and I was going to do it the right way and fix all the loose ends in my life. I hoped I could be the man Bella needed, because it would be hard for her to trust me after how I had acted.

I drove to Cullen Manor and entered through the back door. I walked over to Carmen and gave her a huge hug as I said into her ear, "I love you, Carmen. You've been such a great role model for me throughout my life."

She shook her head and wiped her tears before motioning for me to have a seat. I smiled and pointed down the hallway. Her eyes widened and I laughed. I headed toward my mother's office. Tanya saw me coming and began shaking her head.

"You don't have an appointment," she said emphatically.

"I'm her son, I don't need an appointment," I answered, and walked past her desk and into my mother's office.

She was sitting at a sewing table and looked up with bifocals on. I never knew my mother sewed. She didn't seem patient enough for that hobby and it surprised me.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Some drapes for the billiard room," she answered and pushed her chair away from the machine. I wondered if she made my drapes, if she had a reason for wanting them so thick and dark. Maybe it was her way to protect me from the harsh world she had known.

"Do you have some free time? I want to take you somewhere," I said and smiled at my beautiful mother.

"Where?" she asked, most likely wondering if she needed a bodyguard to come with her. It would be just like me to take her to some homeless place or blood bank.

"I want to show you a house," I told her honestly. "I want you to meet some great people, State Senator Brandon being one of them, and also the woman I think I love."

Her eyes raised and she looked absolutely stunned. I tried not to think about how odd it was that I wanted my mother to come meet my friends, instead I held out my hand and she reached out and took it.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

She stood tall, right next to me, and leaned over to kiss my cheek. The entire day was turning into my best one ever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella and the Bum **

**By SDFreeze…Sandi**

**Chapter 14**

**Edward lives life on his own terms and meets a woman who needs to learn what life is really all about. They make a deal to spend a day in each other's world. Someone will have to change if they want a relationship, but each one is certain their way is best. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.**

**This story will deal with some mature themes with regard to abuse. If this is a trigger for you, you may want to read THE CUBE instead.**

* * *

14

I pulled into the long driveway of what would soon be Bella's Triumph House. My mother looked at the large old home with glee and finally asked me what was going on. I turned in my seat and faced her, not sure exactly how to put the words I wanted to convey.

"Mom, this is the shelter. Alice Brandon is decorating it and I think we could use your expertise." I swallowed and added, "I think you have insight that would be useful."

She looked into my eyes and I could see the dots connecting. She finally looked away and put her fingers over her mouth. "Son, I've never spoken about this."

"You don't have to explain anything, just offer you insight, please?"

She thought for a moment and without answering she opened the door and got out. I rushed around to her side and offered my arm to her. She took it and let me lead her into the house.

Bella met me just inside the door and I introduced her to my mother. I told Esme Bella was the woman I was in a relationship with. Bella and I both grinned like teenagers. Esme gave Bella a quick handshake and seemed very uncomfortable. I took her further into the house and introduced her to Rosalie and Emmett. We all sat on chairs around the room and tried to have a conversation.

"Mrs. Cullen, Edward is doing an amazing thing for us," Rose said.

"Us?" Esme asked.

"Um…yeah…people like me," Rose said softly.

"And me," Bella chimed in and I tightened my hand on hers.

My mother took a moment to compose herself and then added, "And me."

Everyone stared at her in shock, but I looked at her with pride. She had no idea I knew the details and I gave her time to say what she wanted to say. She finally looked directly at me and said, "I'm proud of you, Edward."

Bella squeezed my hand and said, "So am I."

It would have been natural for Rose to chime in but she remained quiet and it made us all laugh. I said, "Mom, Alice can use help decorating. She has the expertise but we need to know how to make this place feel."

Esme looked around the stark room and said, "It needs to feel homey, not extravagant but like you always knew you belonged here."

"Yes," Rose added, "But the bedrooms need to be able to project the person. A small space they can make their own."

"That's a wonderful idea," Esme added and then turned to Emmett. "Who are you again?"

"Emmett lives here, he is over the construction and is the resident maintenance man," I explained.

"Oh no, you can't live here," Esme said adamantly.

"But he makes me feel safe," Rose interjected and glared at my mother.

Esme looked him up and down and nodded like she understood his large frame could be intimidating. "He can stay on the property, but not in the house," she insisted. "It would be for your own safety."

"You think women will hurt me?" he asked with a hint of anger.

"Yes," my mom added emphatically. "If she has a flashback or a large man triggers a response. It isn't healthy to have you living among them, trust me."

I decided to offer a solution. "Why don't we add a small house at the back of the property?"

Emmett shook his head sadly and said, "Edward, it would be too expensive."

Edward looked at Esme and they both smiled softly and quickly pulled it back. Edward waved a hand to dismiss the comment and Esme said, "With my connections I can get most of the decorating and furniture donated. We can throw an annual fundraiser at Cullen Manor."

At that comment Bella began to laugh and I knew she was thinking about the fundraiser on the yacht where I showed up and ruined the party. The door opened and Alice and Jasper came in. I quickly introduced them to my mother and the conversation turned to decorating. I motioned for Jasper and Emmett to follow me and we went into another room to discuss security.

"We need a fence with cameras and alarms. A guard at the gate and dogs for night," Jasper informed me.

"I can put panic buttons in every room," Emmett said.

I thought about Cullen Manor and all the security I grew up with and never once gave it any thought. I was sure these women thought about little else. "Okay, let's move forward with the plans," I said and realized I now had something besides music to occupy my time.

We joined the women and my mother told me she needed to get back to the house. She was holding a paper with all the window sizes and I looked at it with wonder. "Oh, I'm making drapes," she said enthusiastically. "And you need to replace all the windows and put in ones with secure locks. I'll call Ed from Windsor Windows and get you a discount."

I knew my mother was a force to be reckoned with and I was glad to have her on board. I held my hand out for Bella and she came with me to take my mother home. After dropping her off, we headed to Bella's office. She held my hand in the car and we kept grinning at each other stupidly.

I pulled into the parking lot and turned to face her. "Bella, is everything over with Jake?"

"It has been since the day we met," she told me happily. "You held a mirror up to my life and I didn't like what I saw."

I pulled her to me and kissed her passionately. Someone honked at us and she got out of the Hummer. "Pick me up at five," she instructed.

I leaned over so I could see her face and asked, "May I take you on a date tonight?"

She smiled and nodded before saying, "Nowhere expensive and some place I can wear casual clothes."

I laughed and drove away. We were finding ourselves halfway, she was coming to me and I was coming to her. I had the perfect plan for our date and knew Bella was going to love it. I then headed to the homeless shelter and sat down with Trina. I wanted to know what their biggest funding needs were.

She told me some pretty sad details, like most of the food donated from neighborhood drives were cans of expired food. Why would people think homeless men and woman should eat what they won't? Then she told me hotels donate their used sheets but fabric softener is expensive since they can only use the hypoallergenic kind, so most of the time the sheets are stiff and scratchy.

They buy toilet paper at cost and it is the hard one-ply kind. It is a problem because a lot of the people with alcohol problems or digestive issues have rectal problems too. I never considered the joy of using soft toilet paper, it was an extravagance I took for granted.

I listened to all of her complaints and decided to address these with Alice. I told Trina I would get a reporter to come do a feature on the homeless shelter and get the word out there about their needs.

I headed to my penthouse and made a few calls to college buddies I knew. They were all men of wealth and influence and I set up meetings with them to combine forces to better Seattle. I felt like a man for the first time, being proactive instead of refusing to act at all.

When it was time to pick up Bella I dressed down and took her to her condo to get out of her work clothes. She took forever and I kept watching the clock. She finally came out of her room dressed in old jeans and a sweatshirt. I knew she owned some of the damn things.

We didn't have too much time so I took her to a drive thru, fast food place. She ordered onion rings and a cheeseburger. I wondered if the onion rings were a sign for me to keep away tonight? I drove quickly to a small town east of the city and pulled into the parking lot of a high school.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A football game," I explained.

"Is this your old high school?" she asked with confusion.

"No, I went to a boarding school. I want to see the bands perform," I explained and she laughed as she got out of the Hummer.

We found a seat in the rickety bleachers and I wrapped a wool blanket around us. "Oh God, this brings back memories," she laughed.

"Were you a cheerleader?" I asked.

"Hell no, I couldn't walk and chew gum at the same time. I didn't play and instrument either."

"If I went to a public school I would want to be that guy," I said and pointed to a kid dressed as a Native American sitting on a horse.

"Mascots are always gay, you would have to be that guy," she said and pointed to a boy filming the game at the top of the bleachers.

I laughed and admitted the film would end up showing all the cheerleaders doing jumps and splits and not one frame of the actual game. We cheered for the home team and the game was a real nail biter. They won by a field goal in the final seconds and Bella's voice was hoarse from screaming.

We left there feeling like part of the school. Bella kept the blanket wrapped around her as we drove home. "Thank you for tonight," she said with a big smile. "It was perfect."

"Does it beat the tent?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid the tent doesn't come anywhere close," she laughed.

"So it is your Emily day?"

"My what?" she asked.

"In Our Town, the day Emily wants to relive," I explained.

Bella gave me a sexy stare and then said, "We'll see."

Oh God, now the pressure was on. Did she want me to sleep over; were we ready for that, should I wait until I knew for sure? I was quiet and Bella could tell I was working something out in my mind so she added, "Just so you know Edward, I don't kiss on the first date."

I smiled and said, "Good thing this is our third date."

"Third?"

"Yeah, I took you to the play and then to the beach for your birthday."

"No," she corrected. "You made me spend a day with you for educational purposes and then took me to the beach to make up for ruining my birthday party. This is our first date."

"But you came to my house for nachos and margaritas," I pointed out.

"It was a business meeting," she said loudly.

"We've had sex," I said back just as loudly.

"But you hated it," she said, and now anger was in her voice.

"I hated the way I acted, not sex with you," I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Then make it up to me," she screamed back.

"I'm trying," I yelled.

"Then agree this is our first date, asshole."

I looked at her with anger and then we both broke into laughter. I loved this woman. She kept me hopping and never responded in the way I expected. I finally agreed this would be our first date. We got back to the city and drove to her condo.

"May I walk you to the door?" I asked.

"You better, my father wears a gun," she said, and got out of the vehicle.

We got into the elevator and I stood erect with her hand in mine. It was the most difficult thing I had ever done. I wanted to pull her against me so badly. We walked to her door and I ran my foot back and forth over the tile as if a nervous teen saying goodnight to a girl on my first date.

"So Bella," I said as awkwardly as I could manage. "Would you mind if I called you sometime?"

"Okay, but text if it is too late so my parents won't know," she said and actually blushed.

"Oh God, do you have any idea how hot I am for you right now?" I said truthfully.

"Edward, that wasn't very nice. I'm not admitting to you how wet I am for you and how badly I want to do you in my tub."

I lost all my control and pulled her into my arms. She laughed and put her hand over my mouth. "I don't kiss on the first date."

"How about phone sex on the first date?" I asked.

She shrugged and pulled away before opening her door. "Call me and we'll see," she added and then shut the door in my face.

I groaned loudly and put my forehead to the door. "I'm crazy about you," I said softly.

"Ditto," she replied from the other side of the door.

I left with a big smile on my face and a hard one in my pants, I had never been so happy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella and the Bum **

**By SDFreeze…Sandi**

**Chapter 15**

**Edward lives life on his own terms and meets a woman who needs to learn what life is really all about. They make a deal to spend a day in each other's world. Someone will have to change if they want a relationship, but each one is certain their way is best. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.**

**This story will deal with some mature themes with regard to abuse. If this is a trigger for you, you may want to read THE CUBE instead.**

* * *

15

I made it a point to remember each day thoroughly when I was music man, but now they were blending all together and passing quickly. The house was torn apart and then slowly put back together as construction on a one bedroom caretaker's home was built on the far side of the lawn.

A block fence went around the yard and a security gate with a guard station was erected on the driveway. Everything was falling into place.

We were putting the final touches on before the grand opening when a reporter came to take pictures and interview me and Alice. We were all in ratty clothing and painting the trim around the doors when they showed up. Alice did most of the talking and gave them a tour.

Bella walked over to give me a hug and smile, "Are you okay letting the world know you are more than a street performer?"

"Yeah, I'm good with it," I smiled.

"You have no idea how much good this house is going to do," she offered.

I kissed her and her hand wound into my hair and held on tightly. I was breathing hard when she finally pulled away. "Will you stay the night tonight?" she asked.

I had stayed many nights, but we hadn't had sex again. The fact she asked made me realize she was now ready. I nodded and whispered, "If you're certain."

"I'm way past certain," she said, with a sly grin.

The photographer took many pictures and when Alice and I sat down we gave him the names of everyone in the shots. I didn't think anything of it. I was proud of the team of people working on this house and wanted them to get their recognition.

We talked about how the vision started and I gave Bella all the props. We talked about the specific population it would serve and how it differed from other shelters. After talking for close to an hour they left and we finished the painting.

Jasper arrived in a van with two Doberman dogs. I took their long chain and hooked it to a pole. The dogs would be lose at night, but chained during the day. Everything was now done.

"I have a ribbon cutting ceremony scheduled for Saturday and we'll have the first resident arrive on Monday," Alice informed me.

"Okay, let's plan a barbeque for Sunday," I said with a smile, "A celebration for a job well done."

We left to get cleaned up and Bella invited Emmett and Rose to come to her place for dinner. I was shocked she would let them see her spotless place, but she had grown close to Rose and I hoped she saw them as contemporaries with her.

I showered in Bella's guest room and came out to find her with wet hair, gathering supplies for a salad. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her from the back. "I love it when your all wet," I said and smelled her hair.

She turned around and ran her fingers down my bare back and kissed me. I had her posted between my body and the counter so I could feel every inch of her body against mine. Things were heating up quickly and I wished she hadn't invited Rose and Emmett over. I had no idea how I was going to make it though dinner wanting her so badly.

The door bell rang and we both ignored it, kissing deeply without a thought of anyone standing in the hallway. It rang again and I finally pulled away and headed back down the hallway to get a shirt. Bella took a few steadying breaths and walked to the door.

Rose and Emmett came in and instantly began making comments about the place. "What a great view," Rose said.

"It's all grey," Emmett observed.

I walked into the room and Rose looked at my face and then back at Bella. "What did we interrupt?" she asked.

"Nothing," Bella said quickly, and Rose turned to look directly at me.

"Were you busy?" she asked. I chuckled and she looked at my wet hair and Bella's wet hair and laughed. "Oh my gosh, you were doing it in the shower and we interrupted."

"No we weren't." I tried to keep my expression vague but Rosalie knew me too well.

She laughed and nudged Emmett. "We better eat quickly."

"Don't be ridiculous," Bella said and went back to working on the food. Rose went to help her and I made me and Emmett a drink.

"I got a funny call at the house," Emmett told me.

"Funny, how?"

"Someone had a wrong number but he wouldn't tell me who he wanted. He kept asking who I was."

I gave Emmett a concerned look and the spoke softly, "Did you tell Jasper?"

"No, I'll tell him tomorrow," Emmett said. "Don't say anything to Rose; I don't want to worry her over nothing."

I nodded and made the girls a drink. Bella took it from my hand slowly and let her fingers run along mine. I smiled and she blew me a kiss. I was back to wishing dinner was over again. We all sat down to eat and Emmett raised his glass. "To Bella's Triumph House and our wonderful women," he said.

We all tapped our glasses and Bella stared right into my eyes as she took a drink. I was getting excited by watching her take bite after bite of her lasagna and salad. It was excruciating to watch her wet hair dry into curls and not be able to run my fingers through them.

Emmett asked for seconds and I wanted to throw it over his head. The man could sure eat and Rose ate so slowly it almost made me cry. When everyone finally finished I jumped up and began clearing off the dishes. I had everything loaded in the dishwasher by the time Emmett finished his dessert. I wasn't trying to be rude. Rose and Emmett were two of my favorite people, but everything was going so well with Bella I was ready for the next step.

"Dinner was great," Rose said to Bella.

"You're not leaving so soon are you?" Bella asked.

I was on the verge of a full blown temper tantrum when Emmett finally said the magic words. "We really need to be on our way."

"Great, let me give you money for a cab," I offered, but Emmett held up his hand and shook his head.

"I've got it," he said, and pulled on Rose's arm. He was a proud man and now he had a paycheck he wanted to take care of Rosalie the best he could.

We said our goodbyes and when Bella shut the door I hit the lights and the room went dark. "I can't see you," she complained.

I reached out and touched her arm and she jumped a little before laughing. I pulled her into my arms and kissed my way up her jaw to her ear. "I thought they would never leave," I whispered.

"You're not very patient," she teased.

"I've waited for two months; I think I am very, very patient."

She took my hand and walked slowly down the hallway to her bedroom. The lights were out but a soft glow came through the windows from the city lights. She walked to the bed and then reached down to remove her shirt. I put my hand out to stop her and took the material in my own hands and pulled it over her head.

She reached back and removed her bra as I worked the buttons on her jeans. I pulled them down her long legs and brought her panties down with them. In the glow of the lights she looked like an angel. I was ready to worship her any way she desired. I quickly removed my clothes and she walked to the far side of the bed and made an odd request.

"Can we lie down and talk for a moment?"

I thought she had changed her mind and she wasn't ready. I was worried the memory of the last time caused her to pull back. I nodded and couldn't find the words to comfort her. If she wasn't ready I would respect that this time.

We climbed into the bed and she snuggled into my arms. "Edward, I've been with other men, but never like this. I've never waited until I was….well, I guess I should tell you. God, I'm messing this up," she complained.

"Take your time, I'm listening," I assured her, but my heart was beating wildly with fear she was trying to break up with me.

"I just want to tell you, I love you," she said with a clear strong voice.

I pushed her off of my chest so she would have to look at me. I smiled and ran my finger down her cheek. "I love you, too," I announced. "I've never been in love before, but I love you with all my heart."

I held her chin in my hand and raised her mouth to mine. Everything in the world faded away and it was just us. I wasn't the spoiled rich kid who wanted a different life and she wasn't the hurt little girl trying to find acceptance. We were a man and woman who had waited until the time was right to share our love.

We didn't rush things; I took my time learning every inch of her body. She gasped when I touched her in the most intimate place and it made me delirious with joy. Bella was tentative, not quite sure how she should respond so I began to vocalize my desires.

"Do you like this?" I asked and ran my hand deeper between her legs.

"Yes," she moaned.

"How about this?" I asked, and played with the spot I knew would weaken her.

"Oh God," she cried out, so I rolled on top of her.

Her legs locked around me and I pulled my face back to watch hers as I entered her. She arched into me and I was gone. The feeling was overwhelming and I couldn't articulate my thoughts anymore so she took over. She squeezed her muscles tightly and I gasped in ecstasy.

"Do you like that," she asked me.

I nodded since I couldn't speak. I felt her hand come under me, caressing my balls, I tried to hold still but the sensation was causing me to move. Time was ticking torturously until she finally said, "Harder Edward."

I let loose. My body took over for my mind and I gave into the love. It was the first time I ever made love to a woman and it was a totally different experience. I wanted to cry, but my pride kept me from doing it. We were sweaty and panting and I pulled her on top of me so I would stop smashing her with the weight of my body.

"I love you," I repeated several times, like a teenager getting his first glimpse of porn.

She buried her face in my neck and didn't speak. I finally became coherent enough to realize she may be upset. I called out gently. "Bella, look at me."

She raised her head and I saw the tears falling from her eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked and brushed her tears with my thumbs.

"No," she cried. "If you ever leave me I'll be done Edward Cullen, swear you'll never leave me."

I laughed and pulled her back to my chest. "No, love, I will never leave you. You just passed Carmen as the woman I love most in the world."

"You did this with Carmen?" she joked.

"No, but her cooking is like sex sometimes, it's hot and delicious and makes you feel like your loved."

Bella chuckled and kept her head on my chest as she ran her fingers over my abdomen. "I'll get some of her recipes," she said to torture me.

"God, I just may marry you," I laughed, and then realized Bella had stiffened. What had I just done!


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella and the Bum **

**By SDFreeze…Sandi**

**Chapter 16**

**Edward lives life on his own terms and meets a woman who needs to learn what life is really all about. They make a deal to spend a day in each other's world. Someone will have to change if they want a relationship, but each one is certain their way is best. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.**

**This story will deal with some mature themes with regard to abuse. If this is a trigger for you, you may want to read THE CUBE instead.**

* * *

16

I could blame in on oxygen deprivation or post coital lapse of judgment. Surely she didn't think I just proposed to her, or did I just propose to her? I wasn't sure myself. Now I was lying in the bed all stiff and awkward. Neither one of us spoke, but the tension was palpable.

I became lost in a fantasy of actually having a wife and partner. I tried to imagine how it would be different from what we had now and the only thing I could come up with was the fact I would have her forever.

I finally cleared my throat and said, "Bella, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, but what would be so bad about us marrying?"

She remained on my chest and said, "I was thinking the same thing. Maybe I love you enough to make it work?"

"I'll never have a home like Cullen Manor," I admitted, in case she thought a mansion was in her future.

"No, I want a home where our kids can have a room filled with toys and posters and everything that says who they are."

Now she was just playing dirty. She took my biggest dream and laid it out there for me to see. I could picture our kids running through the house, laughing and playing without fear of being chastised by a nanny. Bella would read to them and tuck them in at night as I finished the dishes. I could give my kids the life I always wanted and it filled the hole in my soul completely.

I felt the sting of tears and my chest heaved, causing Bella to rise up and look at me. "Are you crying?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah," I admitted. "I want to have your kids," I blubbered.

She laughed and I tried to recover, "I mean our kids, I want you to have our kids, for me, for us, I want us to have a family."

"Are you proposing?" she asked wearily.

"No yet," I said, since I was naked and didn't have a ring. "But I want you to be thinking about it."

She moved to lie directly on top of me and kissed me tenderly. I let my hands wander over her body in appreciation. We had sex this time, wild and passionate, moving to several different positions. My angel could be a real temptress and I loved her even more.

Bella left for work the next morning and I felt an overwhelming desire to return to my street corner. I hadn't been there for over two months and I needed to sing. I sat down and began my set of songs. I had been playing for an hour when a woman approached me. She had bright red hair and pale skin.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" she asked pointedly.

My heart began to race and I looked around to see if anyone heard her. "I'm the music man," I corrected her.

"I want to ask you about the shelter," she pressed after giving me a knowing smile.

"Call Alice Brandon or Bella Swan," I said and began playing again.

She stared at me with a sick grin on her face and it made me very uncomfortable. I finally stopped playing and packed up my stuff to head over to the soup kitchen. I checked to see if she followed me, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I wasn't sure what had me so spooked but something told me the woman was bad news.

I talked with some people I hadn't seen in a long time and asked questions to find out what their needs were. Several told me things had improved at the shelter due to corporate donations. I smiled, knowing my connections had come through for me.

I saw a young man sitting by himself in a corner slowly eating a bowl of soup. I walked over and sat down. "Hi, I'm music man," I said and held out my hand.

He shook it and I noticed needle marks on his arms. "I'm Landry," he offered.

"Are you having a hard time keeping the soup down?" I asked and he nodded. "When was the last time you scored?"

"Two days ago," he said softly.

"Are you trying to get clean or having a hard time finding money to score?" I asked directly. If he was still a willing junkie I didn't want to get involved.

"I want to stop," he said. I knew what he meant and it wasn't just the drugs. He didn't want to sell his body anymore and I had to help him.

"Landry, I have a place you can stay. No strings attached, I want nothing from you. I just ask that you keep drugs and johns out of my place."

He gave me a look of disbelief. I'm sure he heard false promises many times in his life. I needed to explain further to gain his trust. "I used to live in a basement apartment. I don't live there anymore because I have a place my father gave me and I have a woman I love. The apartment is open and nobody lives there. It would be yours, if you can stay clean."

"Is it warm?" he asked, and I noticed how thin he was.

"It's under a dry cleaner's, so yeah, it is really warm," I smiled.

He gave me a slight smile and I motioned with my head for him to follow me. I walked to my old place and opened it up. I loved this small apartment and walked right over to the window to look at the feet walking past.

Landry looked around the place and came back to the sofa and sat down. "Is this all your stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah, it comes with the place," I assured him. I went into the bathroom and got the trash can to place at Landry's feet. If he was going to be throwing up I wanted it somewhat contained.

I then got a quilt and tossed it to him before checking the cabinets for food. I turned to talk to him and he was out cold on the sofa. I left to get him some juice and some cans of soup. I knew it would be all he could manage for a bit. I wasn't a junkie myself, but I had met plenty of them.

I got home just as my phone was ringing. I rushed to answer it and heard Bella laugh on the other end. "I called my place and you didn't answer. I thought you skipped town."

I knew she was kidding, but I also knew Bella didn't trust men, and I hadn't been too trust worthy in the past. "I was helping a kid strung out with withdrawals," I told her.

"Does he have warrants?" she asked, like a good lawyer would.

"I didn't ask him," I chuckled. "I just wanted to make sure he vomited into a container."

The line was quiet, as if she wasn't quite sure what to say. I took the lead and said, "Bella, I love you."

I heard her exhale loudly and she laughed as she said, "I love you too."

"Did you have any doubt of my feelings?" I pushed, wondering how I could show her any clearer.

"I was just wondering if you regretted your declarations, I mean, you did talk about some pretty deep shit," she said, to give me a way out. I wasn't about to take it. This was the woman I wanted forever and I wasn't settling for anything else.

"What is the legal term for I love you?" I asked comically.

"Contractually binding," she laughed.

"Okay, I contractually binding you," I said and enjoyed the sound of her laughter.

"I contractually binding you more," she answered.

I knew I would see her right after work, but the thought of hanging up, breaking the connection I had with her was unpleasant. I wanted her to put me on speaker phone so I could listen to her day, but that was controlling and just plain weird. I told her I would see her later and hung up with a big smile on my face.

I decided to check in on Jasper and see how his book was coming. I headed to his small apartment and knocked before letting myself in. I had walked in on him many times, just as he had done with me, but this time Alice was over. She was sitting on his lap and jumped up when I walked through the door.

It was an awkward situation and none of us knew what to say, so we totally ignored it. "I came to see how your book is coming," I announced.

"Great," he said without looking at me. "I had more to say than I realized."

"Brilliant men usually do," I said and realized Alice wouldn't look at me either. "Oh, have you talked to Emmett about the phone call?" I asked to change the subject.

Jasper finally looked at me and shook his head. Alice sat back on the sofa, away from Jasper and listened too.

"He got a call from someone who asked him a bunch of questions but would say who he wanted or who he was trying to reach."

"The story ran about the shelter, maybe it was someone looking for a hiding partner," he deduced.

"How should we handle calls?" I asked, since we had talked about every other issue.

"I think we should look into a hiring a service. It would be offsite and the callers could leave messages, but we would never confirm a resident by name or let them speak directly to anyone," he said after some thought.

It sounded good to me and I began to realize the seriousness of the place we would be running. "Have you hired guards?" I asked.

"A few part time guys, two are cops looking to make extra money," he explained.

"I met a kid I want to give a job. He's a junkie right now, so nothing too important, but if he cleans up I'll use him for something bigger. Can you think of anything?"

"What can he do?" Jasper asked.

"Right now all he can do is vomit, but he deserves a chance."

Alice thought for a moment and then spoke up. "He can be a gopher, run errands for the shelter without having direct contact with the women."

I liked her suggestion and nodded in agreement. We talked about the ribbon cutting ceremony and Alice told me my mother was heading up the details. She had invited many of the donors and we would have a small reception with a tour of the facility. I knew my mother would go way overboard, but there wouldn't be any patients there yet, so I was okay with it.

I left them to get back to whatever freaky thing they were doing. I wondered if Jasper would talk about his relationship with Alice in his book and I could finally know what was going on with them, but I would respect his privacy and not ask.

I headed to Bella's and decided to walk even though it was cold. Just as I reached her building I saw the red haired woman leaning against a light pole. I ducked into a small shop and watched her out the window. She appeared to be watching the road, or possibly waiting for someone. I headed back to the penthouse and called Bella the moment I arrived.

"Come by my place when you get off," I said casually.

"Okay, I'll go change and come right over," she said, and I felt fear in my belly.

"No, come here first and then I'll go with you to your place," I suggested.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just want to be with you and I'm not willing to wait a moment longer than I have to," I said.

It was the truth, but I was also keeping something from her. I decided when she arrived I would talk to her about the woman. Maybe it is someone Bella knew, possibly connected to her abusive ex. Or maybe it was simply a woman who needed the shelter and I had sent her to Bella. Either way I had to find out before Bella ended up in danger.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bella and the Bum **

**By SDFreeze…Sandi**

**Chapter 17**

**Edward lives life on his own terms and meets a woman who needs to learn what life is really all about. They make a deal to spend a day in each other's world. Someone will have to change if they want a relationship, but each one is certain their way is best. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.**

**This story will deal with some mature themes with regard to abuse. If this is a trigger for you, you may want to read THE CUBE instead.**

* * *

17

I waited for Bella to arrive and kept looking at the clock. I felt something was wrong and finally picked up the phone to call Bella. It went to her voicemail and I really panicked. I called her office and Jessica told me she had been called into court. I decided to head to the courthouse and watch her work and know she was safe.

I got there just as she was finishing up. She looked shocked to see me and asked me why I seemed so worried. I took her hand and led her to a bench to sit. I could feel her hands beginning to shake and I finally came out with it.

"Bella, do you know a woman with fire red hair?"

She thought for several moments and finally shook her head, "No, why?"

I swallowed and said, "She approached me as I sang this morning and …."

"You sang, where?" she interrupted.

"On the corner," I said, and tried to continue.

"Wait," she said, and held up her hand to stop me from talking. "You still go to the corner?"

"I haven't for a long time. I did today," I explained.

She moved away from me and chuckled awkwardly. I watched her stand and take a few steps and then stop and shake her head. She finally turned and looked back at me. "I don't get it," she said.

"Get what?"

"I thought you moved past the whole bum thing. I mean, you're working on the shelter and living in the penthouse," she said, obviously disappointed.

I ran my fingers through my hair and felt like the air was being sucked from the room. I finally stood and walked up to her. "Bella, it isn't some phase I was going through. I really like some people I've met and I want to keep playing occasionally. I don't plan to ever give it up completely."

"I just…I didn't realize," she stammered.

"It isn't a 'bum thing'," I said angrily. "I'm a musician and I enjoy sharing my music."

"Okay," she replied sheepishly, "I just didn't realize it was something you were still interested in."

"It is who I am," I said emphatically, feeling like we had gone full circled right back to where we started.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to calm down. "So, what about some woman?"

The woman now seemed like the least of our problems. We had some major relationship things that could tear us apart more than any woman. I decided to discuss those things later and got back to the point.

"She knew who I was and wanted to ask me about the shelter. I saw her again outside of your building. Emmett got a weird phone call and all of it together had me worried. Could it be someone trying to find you?"

"I never had a client with fire red hair," she said with a frown.

"Could it be James?" I asked her.

"No," she said with certainty. "James has no interest in me. He could simply call me or come see me anytime. It has been years since I left him. He's moved on, believe me."

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid," I said, and she nodded in agreement. "Let's go home."

"I have my car," she pointed, out and I sighed with irritation.

"Follow me," I instructed and walked her to her car.

We drove to my place and I got Bella one of my shirts to wear. I made her some dinner and we got into bed. She yawned and closed her eyes. "Are you tired?" I asked softly.

"Mmm," she moaned.

I hummed softly until she was sleeping soundly. I stared at her face and held her thin hand in mine. I looked at her long fingers and thought how pretty her hand would look wearing a diamond. I just wasn't sure if we were ready after today.

The next morning I followed her to her place and waited as she got ready for work. When she left I headed to my basement place to check on Landry. I knocked and he answered as if he had just woken from yesterday.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks," he mumbled and went back to the couch and pulled the quilt back over his body. I poured him a glass of juice and handed it to him.

"Are you over eighteen?" I asked.

"Yeah, as of November second."

"Are your folks looking for you?"

He laughed and shook his head. I walked over and sat in my old chair and looked at the thin boy. "I can offer you a job, but you have to stay clean. I'll give you random urine tests," I told him.

"Doing what?" he asked skeptically. I'm sure he thought I was going to proposition him.

"Working for a women's shelter, you would be a gopher and errand runner. Are you interested?"

He stared at me as if he was waiting for me to tell him the angle. He impressed me when he manned up and admitted something. "I didn't graduate from high school."

I pretended to rethink my offer and finally said, "Okay, I'll give you two months to take your GED. You can work during the day and study at night. Deal?"

He smiled and I reached out and shook his hand in agreement. I told him to get into the shower and I walked down the street to get him some food. He ate eagerly and when he finished I told him to come with me to meet some of the people in the park. I wanted him to be recognized in case he decided to try to score some drugs.

I spent the entire day with Landry. We talked to several people and I made sure to let them know he was trying to stay clean. I finally took him over to the old house and showed him where he would be working. He was terrified of the dogs and I had to lock them in a cage before he would get out of the vehicle. I had a feeling he had been bitten before.

Rose met us when we walked through the back door. She was dressed in sweats and had her hair in a ponytail, but she was still gorgeous. Landry perked right up.

"I was getting the rooms ready for the ribbon cutting tomorrow," she said with a smile. "I need more flowers."

"I'll get them," Landry offered.

"Great," Rose responded. "Go two houses down on the right and tell Mr. Green you need more flowers. He'll cut them for you."

He smiled and turned to run from the house. "Cute kid," Rose said.

"Keep an eye on him," I warned her. "He's a junkie trying to get clean."

"Oh, he's so young," she said sadly.

The phone rang and I reached past her to answer it. "Bella's Triumph House," I answered.

A man spoke softly. "Um…I guess I got the wrong number, who is this?" he asked.

"Who were you trying to reach?" I asked back.

"I think I have the number mixed up, you said this was a house?" he pressed.

"Were you trying to reach a business?" I pushed back.

"I don't have a name," he tried to explain. "I'm not sure where it is I'm supposed to be calling, where are you located?"

"You called me buddy, you tell me," I said angrily at the game he was playing. Rose took hold of my arm in fear and I wrapped it around her shoulder.

The guy laughed and then hung up. I looked at the caller ID and it was an unknown caller with a blocked number. Rose was shaking and asked, "Who was that?"

"Some kid playing around," I said, and tried to act unconcerned. I planned on getting an answering service as soon as possible.

Landry came back with the flowers and headed upstairs with Rose to help her. I went out back to Emmett's place to see if he was there. I told him about Landry and how I was trying to help him, and then I brought up the call. I also told him about the red head.

"We're going to be dealing with this a lot. It is the nature of this place," he told me.

I knew he was right, but I felt like we were forgetting something. Every time we thought of a possible danger another one arose. I was anxious for Monday, when the gates would be locked and the guards would be on duty.

I decided to change the subject. "Hey Em, are you and Rose going to marry?"

He looked stunned at my question and then laughed loudly. "No, we're not the marrying type," he confessed.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't trust a woman not to take everything I have and she doesn't trust a man to be gentle or faithful. I'll spend my life proving her wrong and she'll spend hers proving me wrong. I'm good with that arrangement."

"Do you think me or Bella are the marrying type?" I asked, staring at the floor.

He laughed and smacked me on the back without answering. I had no idea what that meant. Did he think it was funny I would consider marriage or that I wasn't the free spirit I thought I was? I suddenly felt stupid for bringing it up to Emmett. This was a discussion I needed to have with Jasper; he would look at every angle and have a life changing answer.

I went to find Landry and he asked if he could stay and help Rose out more. I agreed and she promised to get him on a bus before it grew too late. I think she saw him as a surrogate child and he saw her as a cougar, I would let them work it out.

I headed to Bella's and looked around for the woman before pulling into the parking garage. I didn't see her anywhere and realized I was really reading too much into it.

I made dinner and finished just as Bella walked through the door. I held open my arms and she collapsed into them. "Man, what an awful day," she groaned.

"Why, what happened?" I asked and pulled her back so I could look at her.

"Jesus, Edward, relax. I was talking about the cases I had today."

I knew I was acting possessive and over protective, but this world was new to me. Bella had experienced this fear before and Rose lived with it daily, I was just recently introduced to it. I decided to have the difficult talk I was dreading. It was time and since her day had already sucked it wouldn't ruin anything.

"Bella, where do you see our relationship going?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Isn't that the question the woman asks?"

"Fine, I'm a pussy, answer it," I said angrily.

She walked over to the sofa and patted the seat so I came over and sat on the far end. "Edward, I've been thinking about it all day. I want to continue working, and you want to continue…performing. Would you consider….."

She stopped as if the next words would strike me blind or something. I had no idea where she was headed so I had to simply wait.

"I want children and I think a parent should raise them. I make good money, and you don't need any money so would you…..be a stay at home dad?"

That was it? She wanted me to spend every day with my own kids? I would happily change diapers and run kids to lessons and practices. I was good with being the bum and letting her support me. I smiled and she let out a big sigh of relief.

"Don't expect me to drop everything for sex, I have my limits," I teased.

"Remove your pants and get into bed right now," she demanded.

"Can I bring dinner?" I asked.

She looked over at the kitchen and then back at me before nodding aggressively. I jumped up and grabbed the grilled chicken as she ran for the room. Yeah, marriage would work for us and I didn't need Jasper's philosophical commentary. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Bella and the Bum **

**By SDFreeze…Sandi**

**Chapter 18**

**Edward lives life on his own terms and meets a woman who needs to learn what life is really all about. They make a deal to spend a day in each other's world. Someone will have to change if they want a relationship, but each one is certain their way is best. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.**

**This story will deal with some mature themes with regard to abuse. If this is a trigger for you, you may want to read THE CUBE instead.**

* * *

18

We pulled up to the house the next day and the first thing I noticed was the security gate wide open. Then I noticed the dogs in the pen, and finally I noticed the front door wide open with a welcome banner overhead. I felt a bit sick inside but Bella and Rose seemed fine, as did my mother.

I walked over to where she was instructing men to set up a small stage area with a podium. I gave her a polite kiss and she instantly waved me away so she could work. "Carmen is in the kitchen," she offered, realizing I needed affection and wouldn't get it from her.

I found Carmen and she greeted me with a warm smile and a tight hug. "How is my boy?" she asked.

"I'm going to propose tomorrow," I said, dying to share my secret with someone.

She squealed and pulled me so tightly to her body I couldn't breathe. "She is a lucky girl, to get such a loving man."

I tried to act undeserving, but this was Carmen and she thought I was absolutely perfect. "Yeah, she is," I teased.

"Who is 'she'?" Bella asked from the doorway.

Carmen shook her finger at Bella and said, "Don't listen to private conversations."

I walked over and pulled Bella into my arms. "It's okay, Carmen, Bella can do anything she wants. I was just telling Carmen how much I love you."

"Do you think you love me enough to set up chairs in the living room?" she said and kissed my nose.

I swatted her ass and walked out of the room. I was trying to come up with the perfect way to propose and decided to put a ring in her slice of cake at the barbeque tomorrow. I just had to hope she didn't end up swallowing it, since it had belonged to my grandmother.

I found Landry helping with the chairs and noticed how much better his color looked. I had hope for the kid and knew with Rose's assistance he would get his GED. He stayed close to her side and watched her every move. I was curious to see if Emmett noticed.

"Hey Landry, we're having a barbeque tomorrow, do you want to come?" I asked him.

"Rose already invited me," he responded, giving me a dirty look for being slow to the trigger.

I watched all the delivery vans coming and going from the place and felt it was wrong somehow, but I ignored my feelings since my mother had arranged it all and I felt she knew what she was doing.

All the guests arrived and I watched my mother in her element. She stood, looking beautiful, and thanked everyone for their contributions. Alice spoke about the need for a full service shelter and not just ones to house people. Then Bella talked about the women who would be helped and the fruition of her vision.

I realized the shelter helped more than abused women. It gave purpose to Emmett's life, and Landry's, it gave Jasper a reason to write and Rose a home of her own with Emmett. It brought a lawyer and a bum together in love, and understanding for his parents, so if nobody ended up walking through those doors I would still consider the place a success.

People stayed through most of the afternoon. They looked around the grounds and around the house as they munched on Carmen's great food. I kept my eye on Bella and saw her beaming with pride. She could rival my mother in glad handing.

It was dark by the time the last rental van left the driveway, carrying away all evidence of the day's activity. My parents had left long ago for another engagement and I realized I never told them I was going to propose to Bella.

We all sat around the kitchen table to debrief on the event. "I think we have great partnerships with some of our donors. We need to look at getting a donor wall for recognition," Alice said.

"I lined up an answering service. Rose, you'll need to check it twice a day," I said.

"Me, why?" she asked.

"Because you are the head of operations," I added, "With a salary of course."

"What if I don't want to be the head of operations?" she said and crossed her arms.

"You don't?" I asked. I guess I never asked her, I just jumped to a conclusion.

"I do, I just don't want you assuming things for me."

"Fine, Bella you can interview her and offer her the job," I relented, and put my head down on the table.

"Where did you get those shoes?" Bella asked.

"At a store in Chicago, do you like them?"

"I love them, do you want the job?"

"Sure, okay."

Bella patted my back and said, "I handled it, babe." Oh yeah, I would make a great stay at home dad.

We headed home and dropped off Landry. I asked him if he needed any money and he shook his head. I could tell he was afraid to carry cash, so I asked a different question. "Is there anything you need?"

"No, I'll wash some clothes in my shower," he said and Bella quickly spoke up.

"Bring a bag with you tomorrow and you can wash them at the shelter."

He agreed and got out of the car. We headed home and I saw the red haired woman crossing the street. "There," I yelled and Bella screamed. "That woman, do you know her?"

Bella leaned closer to the windshield and then shook her head. "I've never seen her before," she said softly.

I pulled over and told Bella to circle the block as I jumped out and ran after the woman. "Hey," I yelled and she turned to look at me. I crossed the street against the light and ran to catch up to her.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"My name's Victoria," she offered. "Are you going to talk to me now?"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to know about Bella's Triumph House," she repeated. "Who is Bella?"

"She's a lawyer, why?"

"I want to talk to her," Victoria said, and just the expression on her face gave me chills.

"Call her office and make an appointment," I suggested.

"No, I want to talk to her about a personal matter."

"What is it?" I pressed.

"It's none of your business," she said, and began backing away from me.

"I'm her fiancé so it is my business," I said, and instantly regretted giving away the information, besides it wasn't even true yet.

"Tell her I'll be around," the woman said, and it sounded like a threat. I headed back across the street and when Bella picked me up I insisted we go to my place. After I give her the ring I would insist we find a place together, not the penthouse, but not her place either.

Bella slept soundly, unconcerned about what the woman wanted, but I tossed and turned all night. A phone call woke me early in the morning. It was Emmett. "The dogs are going crazy, they keep barking at the house," he told me.

"Is anyone in there?" I asked, feeling my heart beat quicken.

"No, I've checked it several times," he said. "Do you want me to pen them or keep them free?"

"Keep them free until time for the barbeque, we'll have to pen them for Landry," I instructed and he agreed. We hung up and I had a feeling the day was going to be dramatic.

Bella reached over and pulled me back into her arms, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, the dogs keep barking at the house, but Emmett checked it and nobody's in there."

"I'm sure they smell Carmen's brisket," she mumbled and I agreed. I tried to remember if the trash had been emptied or if we left it, knowing it would be added to today. One more day and then all the security matters would be taken care of.

Bella and I went back to sleep, taking advantage of a Sunday with nothing but a barbeque planned. When we finally woke it dawned on me it was our engagement day and I needed to make the whole day special. I rolled onto Bella and kissed her awake.

"Do you want breakfast at the wharf?" I asked her.

"No, I plan on stuffing myself at the barbeque," she said, with an adorable grin.

"Do you want a corsage to wear today?" I asked.

"Did we wake up in the fifties?" she asked and then laughed at my suggestion.

"Do you want to make love in the bathtub?" I said, praying it was the one thing she wanted.

Her legs moved around me and she whispered, "There's nothing wrong with right here."

"Are you feeling lazy today?" I teased her.

"No," she said as if I challenged her. "I plan on tearing the bed apart."

And it was just what we did. I was fueled by the knowledge that she was going to be mine forever. I could hardly wait to see the expression on her face when she saw the ring. I was consumed by her; every thought in my head was about bringing her pleasure. It was just the start to the day I hoped it would be.

We showered and I dressed for the day and then took Bella to her place to do that same. I stood at the window, looking down on the street for a flash of red until she was ready to go. We headed to pick up Landry and he was waiting on the sidewalk.

"Oh God, I think he has a crush on Rose," I said as I pulled over.

"Who could blame him, I have a crush on Rose," Bella chuckled.

I gave her a surprised glance and she laughed. Rose was beautiful, but not in the way Bella was. Bella had beauty that came from the inside out. She had an innocence about her, even though she was a tough as nails lawyer. I was intrigued by her looks but I fell in love with her heart.

Landry got into the car and we headed to the shelter. Bella held a salad on her lap and the smell was driving me crazy. I was starving and hoped everyone arrived on time so we could get to the eating as soon as possible.

I pulled into the driveway to see the dogs locked securely in their pen. Landry looked for the same thing. I expected them to be lying lazily but they were barking angrily at the house.

"What's wrong with the dogs?" Landry asked.

"I'm not sure, wait with Bella in the car," I instructed, and walked over to check on the dogs.

Emmet came running over to join me and said, "These damn things have been acting weird since yesterday."

I looked over at the house and then back at the dogs. "Let's run them though the house and see what they come up with."

I got their chains and as soon as I let them out of the cage they ran for the house, pulling me along with them. Emmett ran behind me and we knew Rose was going to give us hell for letting the dogs run on the new wood flooring.

They headed right into the kitchen and began digging on the floor and barking at a wall. Bella was right; they wanted the beef brisket Carmen had made. I pulled them both back outside and locked them in the pen just as Jasper and Alice pulled up. I walked over to tell him about what happened and he rubbed his face anxiously with his hand.

"You know we are going to be dealing with a lot of angry, crazy spouses," he said and I nodded.

"Do you think we can keep the women safe?" I asked outright.

"I think we can do our damndest to try and keep them safe," he said and we both headed to the back patio to join the party.

Emmett set up a CD player and Landry was flipping through his music to find something to play. His daughters hadn't arrived yet and he was growing nervous.

I began to relax once the steaks were on the grill and even the dogs seemed to calm down. I put my hand in my pocket and felt the ring, making me smile.

Bella walked over and kissed me. "Why are you grinning like a fool?"

"I'm crazy about you," I admitted. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm not going anywhere," she said and I kissed her for loving me.

I headed into the house to find just the right slice of cake to hide the ring in. A car pulled into the driveway and I smiled, knowing Emmett's daughters had arrived.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella and the Bum **

**By SDFreeze…Sandi**

**Chapter 19**

**Edward lives life on his own terms and meets a woman who needs to learn what life is really all about. They make a deal to spend a day in each other's world. Someone will have to change if they want a relationship, but each one is certain their way is best. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.**

**This story will deal with some mature themes with regard to abuse. If this is a trigger for you, you may want to read THE CUBE instead.**

* * *

19

I pulled the cake from the refrigerator and cut it into slices. I made sure to set one aside, decorated with a rose. I tucked the diamond into the thick frosting of the flower and put it back into the fridge. I could hear Emmett introducing his girls and I turned around to join the others.

My toe caught on a lose board and I stumbled a bit. I looked down to see the wood flooring seemed loose. I bent down and easily picked up several boards exposing a large empty space. I glanced over at the wall and wondered if it was hallow too.

At that moment a man came around the doorway with a gun pointed directly at me. His smile was sadistic and his hand held the gun steadily. I slowly rose from the floor and stood to face him. If this was James I wasn't about to let him near Bella.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm here for my wife," he responded.

"The place isn't open yet," I informed him. "There's nobody here, let alone your wife."

"You're wrong," he said and sneered at me. "I've been a fly on the wall for two days now."

I looked over at the wall and knew he had been hiding in there. The dogs were right and I shouldn't have dismissed them so easily. "Are you James?" I finally asked. I had to know before I gave my life up to save Bella.

"My name is Royce King, Rosalie is my wife," he said and I felt my stomach drop. I knew this was going to end with someone dead; there was no way to avoid it.

I finally took a deep breath and said, "Royce, you know this is wrong."

"No, this is right. I'm finally going to make her pay for walking out on me. She's nothing but a dumb whore, and she can't do me wrong and get away with it."

His nostrils were flaring and his breathing was labored. Anger filled his entire body and there was no way he would listen to reason. If I let him out of this room Rose would die. If I tried to keep him here, I would die, but hopefully the gun shot sound would send the other's running for shelter.

"How does going to prison make her pay?" I asked with a steady voice.

"I may go to prison, but she's going to hell," he said emphatically. "Turn around."

I thought of Bella one last time and then straightened my shoulders and said with a clear voice, "No."

The gun fired and I automatically raised my hands to protect myself but I didn't feel anything hit me. I only felt Royce's hand grab me by the collar and push me out the door and into the open. Everyone on the patio had frozen in fear and Rose began to cry loudly.

Emmett was torn between jumping in front of Rose or his girls and his frustration was making him grow angry. I raised my hands and begged everyone to remain calm. I looked at Bella, knowing I could never propose to her today, but wanting desperately to tell her I love her one last time. Her eyes were wide with fear and she stared directly into mine.

Jasper, in his wheelchair, was the closest to Royce and spoke with his gentle southern voice. "Son, I've shot men before. It doesn't give you the satisfaction you're looking for."

"Well, I plan on shooting a woman, so you're wrong," he laughed hatefully.

Emmett finally made up his mind and moved in front of Rose. She grabbed onto his shoulders and buried her face in his back. The dogs were going crazy and it made it hard for me to think. There had to be a way out of this. There were so many of us and only one of him, but every scenario I could think of ended up with someone dead.

"Don't give up your life for hers," Jasper continued. "If you kill her, she wins and you lose. Don't do it."

"Shut the fuck up," Royce screamed, and Rose fell to the ground holding tightly to Emmett's leg as she sobbed louder.

I glanced at Landry and said to Royce, "The kid has nothing to do with this, let him go."

Royce smiled and nodded at Landry. I felt something was finally going right until the boy walked over to stand next to the man. "I'll want more than what we agreed on," he said and I felt like everything began to spin around me.

"You little fucker," I yelled at him. "She was kind to you; she would have helped you with anything you wanted. We all would have."

"Go wait out front," Royce told him and Landry walked away without looking back. I bet he wasn't even afraid of the dogs. He just needed to make sure they would be locked up.

"Royce," Jasper said, in a tone I had never used him use before. "We won't let you do this."

"How are you going to stop me, crippled man?" he laughed loudly. "Rose, come here."

She cried out and held on tighter to Emmett. "Daddy," one of his daughters cried, wanting her father out of the way of danger.

Emmett looked so torn and finally said, "You're not touching her."

Royce raised the gun and pointed directly at Emmett. "Wait," I yelled out, trying to keep him from shooting. "Let's talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about," Royce laughed. "I'm going to shoot her in the head, and I'll kill whoever tries to stop me."

"Put the gun away," Jasper demanded and rolled closer to Royce. He turned and fired one shot right into Jasper's chest. The force sent his chair rolling backwards and Alice screamed and ran to assist him. She placed her hands over the seeping wound, causing them to be covered in blood instantly.

The situation was quickly getting out of control and it felt surreal. Emmett's daughters had moved to grab onto their father completely obscuring Rosalie. Bella grabbed onto me and I pushed her behind my body.

The dogs came running from the side of the house and just as the first dog reached Royce he fired another shot. It fell to the ground right as the next one knocked Royce over. Emmett tried to move toward the man but the three women holding onto him kept him in place.

I dove onto his legs, holding them as the dog bit at his upper body. Bella rushed over to grab the gun as Landry came running around the corner. She pointed it at him as chaos was going on around us.

He held out his hands and yelled, "Don't, I called the police, they're on their way."

Emmett managed to get free and came over to secure Royce. I looked the other way as he punched him a couple of times. I suddenly remembered Jasper and yelled for someone to call an ambulance as I rushed over to help Alice.

"God, Edward, he's dying," she cried.

"Jasper, don't do this," I begged, "Fight, damn it."

Rosalie was in full blown hysterics and I could hear the sound of sirens in the distance. I looked around for Landry and he was holding the dog back, obviously without any fear of the animal. I was glad he changed his allegiance, but still pissed he had betrayed me to begin with.

"Edward," Jasper said with just a whisper. "Finish my book."

"No, you're going to finish it yourself," I told him as tears began to sting my eyes. I couldn't imagine the world without Jasper in it. He had been through too much to go out this way, it wasn't fair.

"She's going into shock," one of Emmett's girls cried out. Bella ran over to help Rose, still holding the gun in her hand.

The sirens were growing louder and it felt like everything was happening in slow motion. Alice was bending over Jasper and talking directly to his face as I held pressure on his wound. Royce struggled as a police car pulled into the driveway, but Emmett just punched him again to keep him still.

The two officers had a hard time figuring out what was going on so I pulled their attention to Jasper. "We need an ambulance," I yelled.

One officer came over to me and told me an ambulance was on the way; the other rushed over to Emmett and pulled out a pair of cuffs to secure Royce. "What happened?" he asked.

Nobody responded, having no idea where to start and needing to feel secure before we could take our attention off of what we were doing. Emmett rushed over to Rose and held her in his large arms. His daughters held onto him and I noticed how pale Rose was. I had a feeling we lost both Rose and Jasper, but I wouldn't let my mind go there just yet.

More people came running into the back yard and paramedics began working on Jasper. I moved back against the house as I tried to wipe his blood off of my hands and onto my jeans. I was aware of everything going on around me but I didn't feel like I was part of it. I didn't feel grounded in my own body until Bella rushed over to me. I grabbed onto her, pulling her down to me and into my arms. Only then did things begin to make sense.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"God, Edward, how did this happen?" she cried.

I couldn't answer her, because the answer was too detailed. We had taken on a monster and it won. You can't predict a person would be willing to hide between floorboards and in walls. There is no way to know a young boy has come into your life to destroy it, and because of kindness he changed his mind. My money couldn't save Jasper and Rose and I was stupid to think it could. I held onto the only thing left that made sense and it was Bella.

Jasper and Rose were loaded onto gurneys and taken away. Royce was placed in the back of a squad car and police began asking us questions. Alice and Emmett looked totally beaten, as if all joy in life was taken from them.

"That boy helped him," one of Emmett's girls said, as she pointed at Landry.

"He also saved us," I said.

"Yeah, I went inside and called the police. When I heard the gun shot I let the dogs out," he said in his own defense.

"If Rose dies, I'll rip you apart with my bare hands," Emmett threatened.

"I didn't want her to be hurt," Landry said and began to cry.

"Then you should have told us what was going on," Emmett yelled at him.

The officers told us all to be quiet so they could ask some questions. I answered most of them, giving as much detail as I could. An officer got a blanket and covered the dog's body. None of us realized the ace we had up our sleeve, Alice. She was a State employee, a State Senator. This story was going to be widely publicized and reporters would begin arriving soon.

I was stunned when the first people to arrive were my parents. At the sight of them I felt like a child and rushed into their arms. For a brief moment I didn't want to be in this world Bella introduced me to. I didn't want to believe men could hurt women so thoroughly.

I managed to pull myself together and held my hand out for Bella to join us. "Have you heard anything about Jasper?" I asked, although he had only left twenty minutes ago.

My mother shook her head and I realized other people were arriving. Alice was being fixed up for interviews and I had no idea how she could do it. I walked over to where she sat with red eyes as her people applied powder to her face.

"Have you heard anything about Jasper?" I asked her.

"No," she whispered. "Edward, he's my Godfather, okay?"

I knew she was asking me to keep quiet about any relationship between them. I nodded and then walked over to Landry. He flinched as if I was going to hit him. "Why?" I asked him.

"I wanted to be the man you saw, not the one Royce saw. I messed up," he said sadly.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. I handed it to Landry and said, "Just go, I don't care where, just leave."

He took the money and walked off down the driveway and out of my sight. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella and the Bum **

**By SDFreeze…Sandi**

**Chapter 20**

**Edward lives life on his own terms and meets a woman who needs to learn what life is really all about. They make a deal to spend a day in each other's world. Someone will have to change if they want a relationship, but each one is certain their way is best. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.**

**This story will deal with some mature themes with regard to abuse. If this is a trigger for you, you may want to read THE CUBE instead.**

* * *

20

Emmett and his daughters left to check on Rosalie. Alice gave her interviews to the reporters from local news stations. Bella and I sat with my parents inside the house, waiting to hear news on Jasper. I told my parents what had happened and Bella turned to look at me.

"Why did you come inside?" she asked.

"What?"

"When you came across Royce, why did you come inside?"

"I was preparing the dessert," I said softly.

"Are you hungry?" my mother asked, since we hadn't eaten all day.

Bella and I both shook our heads, too emotional to eat. I wasn't sure I could ever eat here again. I wanted out of the lease, away from the house that felt creepy now.

"I think I'll put the house back on the market," I said, looking at Bella.

"Like hell you will," my mother said. "This place is opening tomorrow morning."

"Don't be ridiculous," I said angrily. It bothered me that my mother thought of her precious project over the people fighting for their lives.

My mother rose as tears filled her eyes. "You have to open this shelter, Edward. Don't you dare let him win. If he ruins this place many women will die, figuratively and literally."

"I can't keep them safe," I yelled, appalled she still felt I was qualified to open the shelter.

"This place will be like Fort Knox," she yelled back at me. "But it has to open."

"Rose has lost her mind, Jasper is most likely dead, how do you expect me to open tomorrow? Hell, even one of the dogs is dead."

"I'll handle things for Rose until she's well. Your father can fill in for Jasper until….well, until we know differently."

I stared at my parents who were too busy to talk with their son, now they were offering to hold everything together for me. An officer came into the room and interrupted us. "Excuse me, we found a woman sneaking onto the property, she said she knows Bella."

I looked over at Bella and she widened her eyes and then shrugged in confusion. We stood and followed the officer outside where they had the red haired woman sitting in the back of a car. We walked over to the door and Bella looked closely at the woman.

"I have no idea who she is," Bella said.

"I'm Mrs. James White," she said, and Bella gasped. "I need your help."

I realized I am supposed to be strong for the woman I love, but this was too much in one day. I pulled on Bella's arm to make her stop talking to this lady. I didn't want her involved with the White's because I saw firsthand what can happen.

Bella wouldn't budge and continued to listen to the woman. "My name is Victoria and it is his word against mine unless you testify for me."

"Bella, no," I said loudly.

She glanced at me and then back at Victoria. "Where is he?" she asked.

"In jail, but his brother is working on bail," Victoria said, and Bella nodded.

"Do you need a safe place to stay?" Bella asked her.

Oh my God, this was like some sick joke. She was bringing the nightmare right back to this house, back to us. I stepped back and felt like everything I had known or believed in was false, I usually only saw the good in people, but today that proved to be a mistake.

I looked at my parents who were determined to continue on and then at Bella, making plans with Victoria. I had given it my best to be the man they all wanted me to be, but it was too painful. I wanted to go back in time and be music man. My life was simple then and I had faith in the world and its inhabitants. I began backing my way from the crowd of people and headed into the darkness alone.

They could have my money, I didn't want it, but they couldn't have my sanity. I began to run and it felt like freedom coursing through my veins. I got to the bus stop just as a bus pulled up so I jumped on. I wasn't even sure where it was going, I just wanted to be far from that house.

I had blood all over my jeans so I went to the back of the bus and sat away from the other riders. I put my forehead on the glass and closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see my reflection. The hardest part of running away is taking yourself along.

I eventually got off the bus and began walking through the city. I ended up in Mercy Park and I sat at the spot where I always found Jasper. I stared at the tall buildings around me and noticed something for the first time. He could see Alice's office from here. Tears began to fall from my eyes. I should have left him alone. He would be sitting here right now, staring at the window which held his love.

I finally headed to my basement apartment and swore if Landry was there I would beat his ass within an inch of his life. I headed down the small flight of stairs and found my door open with Bella sitting in the threshold. She smiled when I stuttered to a stop.

I didn't want to see her right now. I was embarrassed by my weakness and wanted her to go back to Jake. "What do you want?" I said heartlessly.

"You," she said softly.

I shook my head back and forth but I didn't say anything.

"Edward, don't do this," she begged.

"You're a lot like my mother," I said, not sure if it was an insult or a compliment myself. "You're strong, maybe your life made you that way, but I'm not. I can't live like this."

"Like what?" she asked, with a sweet gentle voice.

"Like every day is a fight that has to be won. I can't win, because I can't stand the fight," I admitted. "I envy the people in the park. They look for simple things…."

"Don't be so naïve," she said loudly. "They are there because they've lost the battle. They are regrouping to try and fight another day. Or, they've lost the war and they have nothing else to give."

"Well, that just about sums it up for me. I have nothing else to give," I said sadly.

"Are you talking about us or the shelter?" she questioned.

"Both," I said with conviction.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out my grandmother's ring, holding it up for me to take. I was stunned, it wasn't like she would have been eating cake and came across it. "How?"

"I know you well, Edward Cullen. There was a reason you were working on dessert before we even ate," she said, and smiled at me.

I felt broken and I tried to keep my tears from forming so I turned my back to her. She stood and walked to the stairs, past where I was standing and spoke without looking back at me. "Jasper died, his funeral will be Wednesday at Cullen Manor."

I slid from the wall onto the floor as she walked away. I pulled into a tight ball and growled at the anger I felt rising up inside of me. I finally turned and pounded my fist on the cement wall until it was a bloody stump. The pain was immense; both emotionally and physically so I went into my apartment and got a bottle I had hidden to drink myself into oblivion.

I remained drunk for the next two days. I only moved to take a piss and then came right back to the sofa to drink some more. After two days I ran out of liquor. I wandered onto the street, squinting my eyes and shading them with my hands from the bright lights. I headed toward the soup kitchen where I fit right in with my look.

Nobody spoke to me and I was grateful for the solace. I ate a sandwich and fries before heading out to purchase more liquor. I wasn't sure how long this trend lasted. Occasionally I would sit on my corner and sing, but the songs were morose and my vocals were slurred.

One day I was holding my guitar but my hands were lying still. My head was pressed back against the building with my eyes closed. Someone approached and sat next to me. I opened my eyes to see Rose. She wrapped her hands around my arm and held on tightly before laying her head on my shoulder.

"Rose, you're alive," I mumbled.

"Yes, I am," she answered and turned her face to kiss the fabric of my shirt.

"Jasper died," I said, and shut my eyes from the pain it caused.

"He didn't die," she said adamantly. "He was killed, you died."

"Yes," I whispered. I had died; it was exactly what it felt like. All my hopes and dreams had drained from my body and only a corpse remained.

"It isn't right that Royce has to pay for shooting Jasper, but not for everything he did to me," Rose complained. "If the laws were stricter abusers wouldn't be free to shoot people."

"Nobody cares," I mumbled. Women were simply targets for men to practice on and everyone turned their eyes away until she runs. Then they tell her how brave she is and how proud they are. Where are they when she's covering her bruises and shaking in fear?

"Oh music man," Rose sighed. "You are so wrong. Good people care and they try to help."

"I couldn't help," I said sadly.

Her arms tightened around mine and she shook her head. "You helped so much. We have nine women in the shelter who owe you their lives."

I broke and began to sob, my mentor, the man I loved like a father was gone and it was my fault. Rose cried along with me, two people with broken hearts among a city that kept right on moving.

"There are too many to help," I said, feeling overwhelmed and so incapable.

"So you help just one," Rose pointed out. "One person needs you, and you should be there for that person. If the world worked that way, think of all the people who would be helped."

"Does Bella hate me?" I asked, too much of a chicken to ask her myself.

"Bella is in Arizona, testifying against James," Rose said, and I was shocked back into reality. She was alone, telling the awful things that had happened to her.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"The fifteenth," she told me.

I had been in this drunken stupor for twelve days. I jumped up and helped Rose to stand. "I've got to go to Arizona," I announced, and she smiled and nodded at me.

"Get ready and I'll take you to the airport. I have a car now," she said with pride.

I showered and dressed, before packing a small bag and bringing a suit with me for court. Rose trimmed my hair and reminded me to shave. I caught the first flight to Phoenix and rented a car at the airport.

I changed into my suit and headed to the courthouse the first thing the next morning. I asked around and found the room where James White's trial was being held. I sat on the front row and waited. I didn't see Bella arrive, but Victoria recognized me and waved.

James was brought in and I was stunned at his appearance. He had long stringy hair pulled into a ponytail. He looked tough and like he enjoyed bar fights. I felt a bit emasculated in front of him, but at the same time I couldn't imagine Bella in his arms. She was too sweet for a man like him.

The trail began and Bella was called to the stand. A side door opened and she walked in wearing one of her power suits. She looked fierce when she took the stand. The judge reminded her she was under oath and it was then she glanced at the crowd.

Our eyes locked and she pulled her fingers over her mouth with emotion. I smiled and gave her a supportive fist pump. My heart beat wildly when she returned my smile. I felt strength surge through my body and I could have gone one on one with old James right then and there.

I listened as Bella testified to what James had done to her. The beatings and the rapes, and all the times he pushed her down when she tried to be strong. I was never so proud of her. She kept her dignity and spoke loudly and concisely. I realized for the first time I could lean on Bella, too. She was strong and together we could face anything…if she would give me another chance.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella and the Bum **

**By SDFreeze…Sandi**

**Chapter 21**

**Edward lives life on his own terms and meets a woman who needs to learn what life is really all about. They make a deal to spend a day in each other's world. Someone will have to change if they want a relationship, but each one is certain their way is best. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.**

**This story will deal with some mature themes with regard to abuse. If this is a trigger for you, you may want to read THE CUBE instead.**

* * *

21

Bella was kept on the stand most of the morning and when she was finally released I walked out the door behind her. She turned to me and I was ready to beg on my knees to get her to talk to me. Luckily, she whipped around and fell into my arms. I inhaled deeply and held her as tightly as possible. I knew we weren't fixed, but at the moment everything felt right.

"What are you doing here?" she asked without letting go of me.

"Rose said I could only help one person, I wanted it to be you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, are you okay?" she asked in return.

"No," I admitted. "I'm not okay. I'm far from okay. I'm stupid and blind and hurting."

"Welcome to the human race," she said, and her chuckle filled me with desire.

I wasn't sure if she would let me kiss her or not, but I tried anyway. I began softly but my emotions grew quickly and soon we were kissing passionately in the middle of the courthouse. When we came to our senses she took my hand and led me to her car.

"I have a rental," I said.

"So do I," she said with a laugh. "Follow me to my hotel."

I followed behind and couldn't help the smile plastered on my face. I marveled at Bella's strength to be so carefree after talking about such painful events. I could also clearly see how far she had come from the person James knew; maybe I could grow stronger over time, too.

We didn't head right to her room; we stopped off in the café for lunch. Bella ordered a drink, but I got lemonade. I had damaged my liver enough over the past few days. As soon as we sat she went right for my juggler with, "You missed Jasper's funeral."

My eyes fell in shame and I nodded. "Yeah, I was….drunk."

"I wish you could have been there to hear Alice's remarks. She didn't mind that you missed it, because she said you gave Jasper so much joy by adding value to his opinions and experiences. He loved you very much, and the pain you were feeling showed how much you loved him."

"She gave me too much credit," I mumbled, and felt my eyes begin to water.

"There's nothing wrong with hurting when someone you love dies," Bella said, as she placed her hand on top of mine. "But blaming yourself is wrong, Edward."

I decided to purge my soul to the one person who mattered. I admitted things I hadn't faced for years. I had been a lonely kid and blamed my parent's money on their lack of attention. As an adult I could see why my mother was so driven to be successful, but it didn't satisfy the child in me. I was attached to Carmen because she was the only constant in my life as I pushed everyone else away. I never expected anything from the people I met on the streets, so I couldn't be disappointed in them. I had opened myself up to Bella and when circumstances threatened us I pushed her away to spare myself more pain.

She gave me the same gift I had offered her on her birthday. She listened to me. She let me talk until everything was out into the open. I finally took a long drink from my water glass and she put her foot on mine to stop it from bouncing nervously.

"Do you feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I do."

"Okay, now about us," she began, and I tensed. "I expected everything that happened. I knew it was a lot to take on and I knew you would have a breaking point. I work with these situations every day. It didn't hit me all at once; it was an experience I lived for several years so I'm equipped to face it. You're not."

"Is that why you wanted me to stay at home with the kids?" I said with a laugh.

She smiled and continued on. "I don't understand your desire to sing in front of strangers. I could never do that. I tried to imagine my coworkers telling me they saw my husband sitting on a corner singing for money. The thought used to mortify me. I thought it would get easier when they knew I was married to Edward Cullen. They would assume he could afford to be eccentric. But now I really don't care what people think. When Jasper died all the pretense went with him. I love you, and if you're a bum, so what?"

I laughed loudly and shook my head. "I'm not a bum," I pointed out. She got her phone and pulled up the definition online and handed it to me to read. The fourth definition said; One who is devoted to a particular activity or milie. Okay, I was a music bum.

She looked at my empty plate and then smiled seductively. "Are you ready to go upstairs?"

"Do you promise to be gentle?" I asked with a smirk. She had pretty much reduced me to a ball-less eunuch anyway.

"Absolutely not," she said, and waved the waiter over for the bill.

I had more money than I knew what to do with, but Bella paid the bill. I grinned like a fool the entire time. Our life together would be anything but traditional.

We walked slowly, arm in arm to the elevator and once inside I pulled her against my chest. "I love you," I said securely.

"You better, I don't want anyone but you," she said, as I continued to kiss her as she spoke.

We made it to her room and I laughed when I saw clothes thrown all over the floor. Her charade was for the witness stand and she was free to be herself in the room. She moved to pick something up and I grabbed her around the waist and tossed her onto the bed.

"Impatient much?" she asked with a giggle.

"Yes, I'm such a child," I agreed and began to kiss her with a purpose. As usual I got lost in my passion for Bella. Everything in the world fell into the background and all I could concentrate on was the feeling of her body and mine, moving together to a rhythm all our own.

We were half asleep as we murmured confirmations of love to each other. I said, "Let's get a house for us. The other places seem…tainted."

"Well," she mumbled. "My place is too sterile, your penthouse is too pretentious, and the basement place is just gross, so a house sounds good."

"Okay, we'll buy a house," I said and drifted off. I wasn't so naïve anymore to believe it would all happen so easily.

We stayed in the bed for the remainder of the day and night. The next morning we prepared to leave Phoenix and see if things could work for us in Seattle. Bella asked me to ride in her car and I explained I had to return the rental car.

"I know, just come with me somewhere first," she demanded, without explanation.

I got in the car and she drove to an older neighborhood in Glendale. She pulled up to a small house covered in odd wind sculptures and wind chimes. She looked at the house and then said with concern. "I want you to meet my mother."

"Oh," I replied stupidly. "Yeah, okay."

We walked to the front door and Bella knocked loudly instead of ringing the doorbell. We could hear movement inside the house and the door finally opened to expose a woman dressed in mismatched clothes, who looked a lot like Bella. She screamed and pulled Bella into the house and then jumped up and down as she hugged her.

"Mom, calm down," Bella instructed.

"Phil, come meet my baby," the woman yelled down the hallway.

Bella glanced at me and rolled her eyes at the mention of a man being in the house. It was obviously someone new whom Bella hadn't met yet. A younger man came from the hallway, dressed in only lounge pants to meet us.

"Philly, this is my little Bells," she said, and I laughed causing Bella to elbow me.

"Hello, I'm Isabella," she said and extended her hand. "This is my fiancé, Edward."

"You're engaged?" her mother screamed and then grabbed her hand to look for a ring. Finding it empty she turned to glare at me.

"Her ring is being designed," I covered, since I didn't want to use my grandmother's ring anymore. It had bad memories attached to it.

"I'm Renee, but you can call me mom," she said to me.

"He has a mother," Bella said dryly, but actually Carmen was more like a mother to me.

"How long can you stay?" Renee asked, and I was certain she would give Bella hell for just now stopping by.

"An hour," Bella replied.

"Really, that long?" Renee asked, as if an hour was really putting her out.

We all sat in the living room and the conversation was sparse and general, until Renee began running her hands all over Phil and Bella announced we had to be going. We got back into the car and I laughed loudly, "Oh my hell."

"Yeah, at least you get millions from your psycho parents," Bella pointed out.

"What's your father like?" I pressed.

"Think of Dick Cheney with a happy trigger finger," she said, and I decided I never wanted to meet her father. I also realized how she ended up with James; she didn't have a strong support system like I had with Carmen.

"So," Bella said hesitantly, "Are we really engaged or just playing with my mother?"

I smiled at her eagerness and she reached over and pushed my shoulder. I truly loved her and I no longer needed the big romantic proposal. "If you want me, we're engaged," I said.

We drove in silence for a few blocks and then she said, "Yeah, I want you."

It was that simple, or that lame, I wasn't sure which, but Bella and I were engaged. Now so many other issues came to light. "Do you want a big wedding?" I asked.

She really shocked the hell out of me when she responded with, "Mercy Park will do." I thought she was teasing me. Why would she fight so hard to be respectable and then marry in a park for homeless people? I leaned over to look directly at her face and she smiled.

"You realize my mother will try to make you marry at Cullen Manor. She always wanted a bride to walk down the big staircase," I said, hoping the image didn't make her change her mind.

Her face grew sad and she said softly, "No, Jasper's funeral was there. I don't want to marry there."

I turned and looked out the window, feeling empty with the mention of my friend and guilty for missing his funeral. Bella reached over and took hold of my hand, "Only happy thoughts," she said.

She dropped me off to get my car and I followed her to the airport. We arrived back in Seattle at dusk and drove to her place. She made dinner while I looked at rings online. I wanted to surprise her, but I couldn't figure out what she would want. I picked my two favorite and printed them out to show her.

"Do you like either one of these?" I asked, and handed her the papers.

She glanced at them quickly and then handed them right back. "No, I don't like either of them. I want a simple band, that's it."

"I may look, and act, like a bum, but I have money," I reminded her.

"I know, but neither of those rings are you. I want a ring that is a reflection of you, so a simple band would be perfect," she said, falling into my arms and kissing me like she meant it.

I don't know how I got so lucky. I got a smart woman to fall in love with me, and also understand my way of life. My hands ran down her back and onto her ass where I pulled her tightly against me. We didn't eat a warm dinner that night. It grew colder as we grew hotter, but it was the best meal I ever had. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Bella and the Bum **

**By SDFreeze…Sandi**

**Chapter 22**

**Edward lives life on his own terms and meets a woman who needs to learn what life is really all about. They make a deal to spend a day in each other's world. Someone will have to change if they want a relationship, but each one is certain their way is best. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.**

**This story will deal with some mature themes with regard to abuse. If this is a trigger for you, you may want to read THE CUBE instead.**

* * *

22

I headed into the park with Jaz on my shoulders. Everyone assumed I called him Jaz because I was known as music man, but he was named after the greatest man I knew. We came here often during the warm weather and when Bella had long days in court.

"Hi gweetuh," Jaz yelled to Greeter.

"Hello young man, how are you?" Greeter replied with a big smile.

"I feeded the seagulls," Jaz said proudly.

I had to admit my son had more in common with me than with Bella. He loved being outdoors and meeting people. He worried about the seagulls daily and loved working in the soup kitchen. They let him wear a little hair net and hand out straws for the milk. He thought he was saving the world.

Maybe we were so similar because I raised him as Bella worked her way up to Partner at Newton, Black and Swan. She never ceased to amaze me with her ability to work so hard but still give me and Jaz the attention we wanted.

Our shelter was still filled to capacity. Rose and Emmett were great business people. I was a little shocked when Rose welcomed Landry back and trusted him completely. I had to admit she had more faith than I did, but so far he's proven himself to be loyal.

Our wedding was on a sunny afternoon in the middle of the park as people looked on in shock. My poor parents were mortified, and Bella's father was livid, but this was our wedding and we did it our way. We bought a house near the shelter in the old neighborhood close to downtown.

The most difficult day I had, was when Alice brought me Jasper's book. She had finished it and had it published, writing the last chapter herself. I was terrified to read it, afraid he wasn't the man I thought he was. I wasn't sure I could deal with another disappointment.

I turned to the first page and read; I dedicate this book to Music Man. He made me feel valuable when the rest of the world turned away. Thank you my friend, for everything.

I read the book one chapter at a time, taking days off in-between to let everything sink in. Jasper was just as amazing as I thought he was. He feared nothing, not even death. He wrote many times about dying in a way that would mean something. He never wanted to pass in his sleep; he wanted to be taking a stand for something important, even if he couldn't actually stand. He died just the way he had wanted.

I learned Alice had tried many times to have a real relationship with him, but he wouldn't do it. He wanted more for her, but she loved him deeply and completely. When I finished the book I went to Alice's office to see her. I sat across from her desk and watched her Bella like toughness break into a heartbroken woman in love.

"I miss him so much," she cried.

"I expected to feel him, in the park or at the shelter, but I don't," I admitted.

She smiled as her tears fell and looked around her office. "He's here, with me, everyday."

I closed my eyes and sat quietly. She was right; I could feel him all around the room. I smiled and whispered, "I love you man, and I miss you."

It was that night I came home to find Bella lying on the couch. She was pale and breathing funny. "Are you okay?" I asked as I rushed to her side.

"No, I'm sick," she groaned.

"What can I get you, do you want some Tylenol?"

"No, it will pass, it about two months," she said and then smiled at me.

I admit I'm dense. I was an only child and had never been around a pregnant woman. I had no idea what she was trying to tell me. "You have a tape worm or something?" I asked, thinking it was the only explanation and actually quite disgusted at the thought.

She smacked my chest and then took my hand and placed it on her abdomen. "No I have something much bigger than a tape worm," she said.

"A baby?"I asked.

"Our baby," she clarified.

I lost control of my emotions and knew at that moment I was having a son. I knew without any doubt, we didn't even need the sonogram because I felt it in my soul. My son, Jasper Whitlock Cullen, was coming to teach me all the rest I had to learn.

He was born after nineteen hours of labor with a head covered in curly dark hair. His eyes remained blue and looked filled with wisdom. Everyone who stopped us to comment on our baby would remark on his wise eyes.

Jaz was now three and Bella was again sick in the mornings. She pressured me constantly to tell her if it was a girl or a boy, but this time I had no premonition. I only knew it would be loved and cherished.

"We'll need a stroller," I told Jaz as we walked through the park, "For the new baby."

"Awe stwollews gas hogs?" he asked, making me laugh.

"No, they are fueled with human power," I explained. "We'll have to push it to make it go."

"I think the baby should walk," he said with a furrowed brow.

"If the baby is like mommy, it won't ever want to walk," I teased.

"Mommy said you a smawt ass, daddy," my son informed me.

"Your mother's right," I laughed, "She's always right."

We made it to the edge of the park and Jaz saw a bus. "Let's go see Cawmen," he said enthusiastically.

We took the bus to Cullen Manor and entered through the back door. Carmen totally ignored me and rushed right over to see Jaz. I headed down the hallway to see if my mother was home. Tanya never tried to stop me anymore but she always huffed loudly when I walked past her desk.

I opened the door to find my mother sewing again. "More drapes?" I asked.

"Why do emotional women always attack the drapes, maybe we should get those dummy things you can punch," she suggested.

"A punching bag?"

"Yeah, one of those in each room. I think it would help relieve stress. How's Bella feeling?"

"Better, she's able to schedule morning court sessions now," I said and smiled.

"Are you looking for a bigger house?" she asked, and I knew she was praying we would. She was a bit embarrassed by our small three bedroom house.

"No, Bella is changing her office into the nursery. It will be fine," I said. We had no intentions of giving up the big back yard where our kids could play freely.

"Have you chosen any names?" she asked, trying to find out if we knew the sex.

"We like Two if it is a boy, and Holy if it is a girl," I said to tease her.

She let her mouth fall open and then her eyes narrowed as she realized I was teasing, "Get out of here," she said and turned back to her sewing.

I walked out as I laughed loudly and headed down the hallway. I had asked Bella about naming the baby Carmen if it was a girl, but she felt it would hurt my mother's feelings. At this point I was hoping for another boy so we could name him without worry.

I entered the kitchen and found Jaz singing a song to Carmen. He sang often, but made up the words on the spot. This song was about a boiling pot of water, obviously it was for Carmen. We cheered when he finally grew too tired to think up anymore non rhyming lyrics and told him what a wonderful composer he was.

Carmen offered him a cookie as a reward and he looked up at me and asked, "Does this wuin my diet?"

"No," I told him with certainty and saw what he was learning from Bella; most likely afraid he would grow a big belly like hers.

We headed back to the bus stop and I looked down at Jaz and asked, "Son, what do you think of bunk beds?"

"Intwesting," he said, "Vewy intwesting."

I figured we could fit three kids into our house before it grew too small, possibly four, if Bella would agree. I was completely happy and contented. I never longed for anything, entertained by my love of music, the interesting people I met in the park, and the companionship of my son.

Bella was fulfilled with her career, her family who loved her passionately and waited patiently for her at home every night. She had nothing left to prove because she had managed to do it all. We were the Cullens, Bella and her bum.

The End.


End file.
